Un Mundo Diferente
by DeathLulu
Summary: Es dificil enfrentarse a una realidad desconocida. No sabes como actuar frente a ello, no sabes en quien confiar. Annabelle se siente varada en medio del desierto, y su unica salvacion es un desconocido a punto de morir. La seguridad que sentira en el grupo de Rick, muy pronto se vera destruida cuando su pasado la atormente.
1. Chapter 1 - Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista ( Annabelle Novak) y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead .También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Debo aclarar que esta historia, le he borrado de mi antigua cuenta BEAUTYANGEL, para subirla aqui. (No hay plagio de ningún tipo. Pueden fijarse en el perfil de mi antigua cuenta y he publicado un aviso). Gracias a las lectoras. Y ya saben...pueden dejar su review tranquilamente. Espero que les guste :D Gracias a mi compañera Lucia, por ayudarme a modificar lo necesario para que la historia sea del agrado de todos :D<br>**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 - Un nuevo comienzo.<p>

Los ojos de su madre estaban inyectados en sangre, su piel estaba pálida y tenía un color grisáceo que la desconcertaba. Su madre estaba parada frente a la ventana mirándola como si no conociera a su propia hija. Un gemido salió de su boca haciendo que Anna se alejara hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, cerca de la puerta. Aquella mujer, comenzó a acercarse hacia su hija con lentitud, más de esos gemidos desgarradores la acompañaban en cada paso que daba.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó Anna, pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta otro de aquellos vacíos gemidos. Comenzó a acercarse más hacia donde ella se encontraba, mientras estiraba sus brazos, no para darle un cálido abrazo, sino que para colocar todo su peso sobre ella. En ese momento fue cuando la vio. Una mordida en su antebrazo. Esto era de lo que le había hablado su madre. La fiebre, la muerte y luego el despertar. Esto era de lo que le había advertido hacía tan solo unas semanas.

Antes de que la pudiera agarrar, cerró la puerta de la habitación dejándola del otro lado; Anna corrió por las escaleras y salió de la casa lo más rápido posible. No sabía adónde iría, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Pero aun asi, no se detuvo a pensar en nada, necesitaba escapar de allí, así que decidió correr en dirección recta. Solo necesitaba una señal o un cartel que le indicara donde estaba, pero no había nada, solo árboles, hojas, ramas, insectos que intentaban acabar con el silencio que bañaba al bosque. El deseo de su madre de alejarla de todo lo malo del mundo, había hecho que se aislaran de todo lo que nunca llegó a conocer, en una pequeña cabaña. Estudiaba en casa, no tenía amigos, y su madre era la única que se aventuraba fuera de casa ya que Anna tenía prohibido salir de ella. El bosque estaba silencioso, hasta que una bandada de aves lo interrumpió. Después de haber corrido sin cesar y siquiera encontrar una mínima señal de que no era el único ser viviente, Anna que ya no había salida. Podía sentir como las esperanzas se desvanecían poco a poco; iba a terminar como su madre o peor.

Un relinche llamó su atención. Trato de seguir el sonido y la llevó a un pequeño lago, pero no vio a ningún caballo. De repente, algo cayó en el agua y se dio la vuelta para ver que era. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Si era una de esas personas enfermas no tenía con que defenderse, por lo que su instinto de supervivencia dominó sus piernas y corrió rápidamente a esconderse detrás de un gran arbusto. Para su sorpresa, un hombre comenzó a caminar en el agua hasta llegar al sólido pero húmedo suelo de tierra. Estaba a unos metros de ella, pero pudo ver claramente que estaba quejándose de dolor mientras sostenía su costado izquierdo. Agudizó la vista y vio con horror que tenía clavada una flecha en ese costado. Casi con furia comenzó a quitarse las mangas de su camisa y con ellas se rodeó el abdomen y la espalda para presionar la herida. Anna tuvo que reprimir el deseo de ayudarlo, pero no podía arriesgarse. Su madre le decía que en el mundo las personas no siempre mostraban su verdadera esencia, podían llegar a ser personas terribles. Le daba pena escuchar los quejidos de dolor que profería aquel hombre, pero se contuvo, y continuó aguardando en silencio. Con descuido, su pie trituró una de las pequeñas ramitas del suelo, haciendo que el hombre mirara en su dirección. Anna se inclinó para ocultarse mejor. A través de las hojas pudo ver que el hombre buscaba algo, hasta que decidió tomar una rama que estaba tirada y se sumergió al agua para buscar lo que tanto necesitaba. Era un arma muy extraña, Anna solo pudo ver que en la punta tenía algo como un arco horizontal, pero nunca había oído hablar de ella. La acomodó en su espalda y comenzó a subir por la empinada apoyándose en aquella rama. Le costó muchísimo, y tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para llegar a la mitad de aquel barranco. Anna vio como el hombre se detenía , y el movimiento de sus hombros hizo que se diera cuenta de que había parado para respirar. Ahogó un grito tapándose la boca cuando vio que aquel hombre comenzaba a resbalar y caía del barranco dándose un duro golpe.

El yacía inconsciente, tumbado en el suelo. Mientras su interior se debatía entre ir a ayudarlo o esperar a que se despertara solo, sus oídos le advirtieron del sonido de unas pisadas que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con horror observó como una de esas terroríficas cosas, se inclinaba y comenzaba a mordisquear su bota. El hombre, aun inconsciente no parecía mostrar signos de darse cuenta. No sé qué fue, pero algo hizo que Anna se levantara y tomara una rama que estaba cerca de ella. Ya estaba muy cerca de esa cosa, tuvo suerte de que no la notara. Un movimiento debajo de ella, llamó su atención y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Junto todas sus fuerzas y alejo a esa cosa con un golpe en la cabeza. Pero no parecía haber hecho mucho ya que esa espeluznante criatura se levantó y comenzó a ir hacia ella. El pensar que una de esas cosas había matado a su madre hizo que volviera a pegarle con la rama. Una y otra vez, sin tener resultado alguno. Camino hacia atrás para alejarse de ese demonio, como mi madre solía llamarlos, pero trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Utilizando esa debilidad el demonio se abalanzó hacia ella pero coloco la rama en su pecho y se lo clavó en la cabeza. A causa de eso, no pudo notar a otro infectado que se acercaba al hombre. Este, soportando el dolor que sentía quito la flecha que tenía en su costado y la colocó en el arma con muchísima dificultad, el infectado ya estaba a su lado pero él fue más rápido y le disparó justo en la cabeza. El hombre recostado en la tierra, dirigió una mirada de confusión a Anna pero no pudo decir nada ya que volvió a caer inconsciente.

Annabelle se acercó a él con sumo cuidado y pudo verlo mejor. Tenía cabello corto y se podía ver una herida en su frente. Tenía un poco de barba pero no mucho, y tenía que confesar que se veía bien con ella. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre que no fuera su padre. Ya podía escuchar a su madre diciéndole que los hombres no valían la pena, que todos la querrían usar. Recordó la primera y última vez que le habló de un personaje de un libro. Mr. Darcy, el primer hombre que llamó su atención y el que hizo que deseara besar a un hombre. Cuando le dijo lo mucho que le gustaría tener a su lado a alguien como él, su madre la silenció con una bofetada. Le gritó que Dios la castigaría por tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos, y que ardería en el infierno por lujuriosa. Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios cuando recordó que ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba lujuria hasta que lo busco en un viejo diccionario y leyó que era un vicio o el apetito por los deleites carnales. No esperaba encontrar esa palabra. Su madre solía recortar las palabras que creía que eran innecesarias .Al leer esa respuesta, Anna se asustó tanto que oculto el libro y nunca mas lo habia leido.

Pero tal vez, su madre no estaba tan equivocada después de todo. Ella le decía que los pecados los iban a llevar al infierno en la tierra, que los muertos se iban a levantar para castigarlos y que ellos volverían de la muerte para vivir eternamente con el peso de sus pecados. Y así era, lo estaba viendo con mis propios se levantó y decidió que volvería a esconderse en los arbustos cuando vio algo que la enterneció. Aquel extraño, atado en su pantalón tenía una pequeña muñeca de trapo. Anna estuvo a punto de tomarla cuando el hombre soltó un suspiro. Estaba a punto de despertar, así que corrió hacia los arbustos y se quedó allí observando las acciones de aquel misterioso hombre mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar algún que otro gemido. Sentía miedo pero a la vez curiosidad. ¿Y si ese hombre intentaba lastimarla? Su madre sólo había hablado cosas malas de ellos.

Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue arreglar la camisa atada en su cintura y ponerse un trapo en la herida para presionarla. Luego, asqueada , Anna vio cómo comía el interior de una ardilla y tuvo que aguantar las nauseas que le hizo sentir el ver como chupaba sus dedos como si estuviera saboreando un manjar. Al terminar, se arrodilló frente a un muerto y le quitó el cordón de la bota que utilizaba; después se acercó a su cabeza y vio que le cortaba algo y lo pasaba por el cordón. Cuando termino lo alzó frente a él para verlo. Anna no podía creerlo pero había hecho un collar de orejas. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? En seguida, volvió a la hazaña de subir el barranco. Herido como estaba se le dificultaba muchísimo subir, pero finalmente lo logró. Lo vio a lo lejos en la cima, viendo a su alrededor, seguramente eligiendo su camino. Finalmente decidió caminar a la derecha haciendo que ya no lo viera más. Ahora, Anna se encontraba verdaderamente sola. Era la primera persona que veía después de todo y elegía no hablar con él. Desde luego su madre estaría diciéndole buena chica, mientras su padre le diría que era una cobarde por dejarse guiar por su madre. Es por esa razón que él se alejó de ella.

Anna salió de mi estúpido escondite enojada, había perdido una oportunidad valiosa en estos tiempos. Tal vez nunca más encontraría a otra persona. Podría haberle preguntado cosas necesarias, como por ejemplo, saber donde se encontraba. Anna se acercó al barranco que hace unos minutos el hombre había trepado. La verdad es no era muy difícil de subir, y más teniendo en cuenta de que ella no estaba lastimada. Estaba analizándola cuando en la cima vio una muñeca.

Era la misma muñeca que había visto antes. Indudablemente se le había caído. Estaba a punto de quitar la muñeca de su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que una muñeca seguramente era para una niña, y si ese hombre tenía a una niña y le iba a dar la muñeca posiblemente no fuera malo. Incluso ella sabía que era una tonta teoría pero tenía que encontrar al hombre de cualquier manera. Antes de arriesgarse a que viniera una de esas cosas comenzó a escalar la empinada.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que se había equivocado. No era para nada fácil subir ese barranco. Sus balerinas se resbalaban en la tierra y no podía apoyarse bien. Sus rodillas se lastimaban ya que tenía puesto un vestido corto. Maldito el momento en que había decidido ponérselo.. Ni siquiera había pensado con claridad al momento de salir de su casa. No había recogido nada de ropa, ni alimentos, nada. Luego de seis casi caídas y por lo menos diez resbaladas pudo subir a la cima. Si mal no recordaba, el hombre había ido a la derecha. Unas huellas en la tierra me lo confirmaron. Las siguió con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Gracias a Dios, ninguna de esas criaturas estaba alrededor, por lo que pudo caminar tranquila. Supuso que estaba llegando ya que comenzó a escuchar voces en la lejanía, y con cada paso que daba se iban haciendo más fuertes, aunque aún no podía entender que era lo que decían. Anna se detuvo en un árbol y se puso detrás, la escena que estaba viendo no le daba mucha confianza para continuar.<p>

Dándole la espalda, estaba el hombre que había visto anteriormente, y frente a él, había cuatro hombres con diferentes armas, y uno de ellos lo estaba apuntando con una pistola. ¿Eso significaba que él era malo o peligroso?

Escucho como uno de ellos le preguntaba si era Daryl. ¿Ese era su nombre? Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Su nombre le recordaba a Mr. Darcy.

Darcy, Daryl, debía ser una ironía de la vida.

-Esta es la tercera vez que me has apuntado con esa cosa en mi cabeza. ¿Jalaras el gatillo o qué? –preguntó el herido. El hombre que lo apuntaba, bajo el arma. Parecía más tranquilo y relajado. Esto hizo que Anna pensara que lo conocí ó a caminar hacia ellos lentamente, hasta que un sonido ensordecedor hizo que retrocediera. El hombre cayó hacia atrás. Le habían disparado. ¿Estaba muerto? Los hombres comenzaron a gritar hacia alguien que estaba lejos, pero no podía divisar a quien.

Anna no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando vio que aquel hombre se movía. Dirigió su mirada a la muñeca de trapo. Esta muñeca podía ser para su hija y alguien había intentado matarlo.

El que antes lo había apuntado y un hombre que llevaba una gorra lo levantaron y lo ayudaron a caminar.

-Estoy jugando. – dijo, para su sorpresa no parecía enojado. Si le hubiera sucedido a ella seguramente estaría diciendo alguna de esas palabras que a su madre no le gustaban. Una mujer rubia y un hombre mayor vinieron corriendo.

-Oh Dios mío… ¿Está muerto? –preguntó la rubia, quien parecía arrepentida. Un hombre le explico que solo estaba inconsciente y eso pareció tranquilizarla. Un chico asiático comenzó a alzar su brazo explicando algo, pero no pudo escucharlo por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia delante para escucharlo mejor.

-…está usando orejas.- pudo escuchar. Al parecer también lo había horrorizado eso.

No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que se había acercado a ellos hasta que una voz se lo indico.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó un muchacho de piel morena señalándola. Anna se petrificó en su lugar. Podía sentir las miradas de todos hasta que nuevamente el muchacho hizo una pregunta que hizo que todos dirigieran su mirada a su costado.

-Y… chicos… ¿No es eso de Sophia?

Anna bajó su vista, para encontrarse con lo que estaban viendo. La muñeca de trapo.


	2. Chapter 2 -¿De dónde has salido?

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo la protagonista ( Annabelle Novak) y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead .También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Si son nuevas lectoras, no se preocupen… pero si ya habían leído el fic, y en especial el capítulo 2 anteriormente, notaran algunas modificaciones. Son pequeños cambios que estoy haciendo, para poder mejorar la historia.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 - ¿De dónde has salido?<p>

—…solo quise devolver la muñeca. — dijo casi temerosa. —Pensé que era lo más correcto… es por eso que lo seguí. — termino de explicarle Anna al hombre de pelo negro que tenía la mirada clavada en ella. La miraba como si esperara que confesara que ella había sido la que había lastimado a Daryl.

Un hombre mayor de cabello blanco, salió de una habitación a medias.

—Rick, Daryl está mejor y quiere hablar con ustedes dos. —le aviso, señalando también al que tenía una gorra de policía.

El tal Rick, asintió con la cabeza.

—Quédate aquí, ¿entendido? — el hombre no le dio tiempo siquiera de asentir cuando él ya estaba entrando a la habitación.

Anna se quedó en silencio, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

Miro a su alrededor, viendo el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba sentada en un pequeño living, acompañada, o mejor dicho vigilada por una mujer de pelo largo quien estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta de la habitación. Podía escuchar ruidos y murmullos que provenían de la cocina. Nadie le hablaba, ni tampoco le dirigían la mirada. El único que se había encargado de hablar con ella había sido Rick. Aunque este, se había mostrado muy severo con ella.

Cuando estaban afuera, el joven asiático lo había suplantado para agarrar a Daryl y Rick comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Al llegar le había quitado con brusquedad la muñeca y la observo.

—Esto es de Sophia. —confirmo para sí mismo en un susurro. — ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Quién eres? — pregunto rápidamente sin detenerse a respirar. Su mirada parecía querer absorber todas las respuestas de su mente, pero Anna no sabía que contestar, sus preguntas y el tono de su voz habían hecho que se bloqueara. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea haber ido a ese lugar.

Al ver que ella no contestaba, Rick tomó fuertemente su brazo y había hecho que lo siguiera, hasta entrar a la casa. La sentó en el sofá y él se sentó frente a ella.

—No quiero hacerte daño…—le aclaro con amabilidad. —Pero necesito que me digas como encontraste esta muñeca y como has llegado hasta aquí…

Había pasado un largo rato cuando los hombres volvieron a salir de la habitación. Rick al salir, abrazo a la que a su mujer y le tranquilizo diciéndole que Daryl iba a estar bien. Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia Anna nuevamente, el hombre rapado lo detuvo planteándole que ya no se podía seguir yendo afuera, no después de lo que había sucedido. Anna no pretendía escuchar la conversación, pero era inevitable por la corta distancia que había entre ellos.

—¿Te rendirás ahora? —Pregunto Rick quien parecía un tanto decepcionado. — Daryl acaba de arriesgar su vida por recuperar la primera evidencia sólida que tenemos.

—De la forma en que yo lo veo, Daryl casi muere hoy por una muñeca. —dijo el hombre rapado. Lo había dicho de forma irónica. Como si esa muñeca no hubiera significado nada.

—Sí, se cómo lo ves. —Rick diciendo esto, dio por finalizada la conversación y se dirigió hacia Anna, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que lo siguiera a afuera.

Cuando salieron, la rubia estaba sentada en el porche, con las manos en su cara. Anna siguió a Rick hasta que se acercaron a una RV.

—Lamento haber sido tan duro contigo. Solo tratabas de ayudar. Pero entiende que, al ver a Daryl de esa manera, necesitaba asegurarme de que no fueras la responsable. —se disculpó. Parecía honesto, y eso le dio más confianza. Aun así, se sentía un poco cohibida. Él era un extraño. —Yo soy Rick Grimes, la mujer de adentro era Lori, mi mujer, y mi hijo Carl se encuentra en una de las habitaciones. Se está recuperando de un… accidente. —finalizó.

—Yo soy Annabelle Novak. Un gusto en conocerlo…—se presentó como una vez le había enseñado su padre. Alargo su mano, y Rick levanto sus cejas sorprendido antes de estrechársela. —Y...no se preocupe por lo que sucedió. Yo entiendo. — dijo Anna haciéndole saber que no importaba.

—¿Dónde está tu grupo? — pregunto Rick, provocando que Anna lo mirara confundida.

—Yo no... no tengo grupo. — respondió Anna. Rick parecía no creerle.

—Pero…supongo que estabas con alguien, ¿cierto?— volvió a indagar Rick.

El aspecto de la muchacha que tenía frente a él, le indicaba que había estado con alguien en algún lugar seguro.

Anna trago saliva, al pensar en su madre, y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el suelo. Se sentía tan mal por haber abandonado a su madre.

Yo estaba con mi mamá… — respondió tímidamente, antes de volver a encontrar los ojos celestes de Rick. — Fue mordida…

Lamento lo de tu madre… — Rick poso una de sus manos en el hombro delgado de Annabelle. Estos tiempos eran realmente duros y crueles. Perder a un ser querido no era nada fácil de asimilar. El había estado a punto de perder a su preciado hijo, y podía sentir como algo se desgarraba de su pecho al pensar que aquel adorado ser podía desaparecer de sus vidas. — Sé que, lo que te diga no te servirá de consuelo, pero…tu madre estaría muy feliz de ver que pudiste salir con vida. Y…de seguro, estaría muy orgullosa al ver que has sido muy valiente.

Anna lo miro confundida. ¿Valiente? Anna no se consideraba valiente. Solo había sido una miedosa que había escapado de la realidad que le había tocado enfrentar.

—Has ayudado a mi compañero, y evitado que lo mordieran. No lo conocías, y aun así, arriesgaste tu vida para salvarlo. —le explico. — El no recuerda haberte visto, sin embargo…o al menos no me lo ha dicho. Solo dijo que vio como un caminante caia al suelo como si se hubiera desmayado.

—Se dio un golpe muy fuerte al caer. Cuando me miro, cayo inconsciente otra vez. — A Anna no le molestaba que no la recordara. Ella nunca se imaginó que podría volverlo a verl.

Rick asintió dándole la razón.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque te escondite. —Rick se apoyó en la RV, mientras esperaba su respuesta. Anna le había explicado que se había vuelto a esconder antes de que Daryl recuperara la conciencia.

—Tenía miedo de que quisiera lastimarme. El armo un collar con las orejas de esos…— Anna movia sus manos en el aire buscando una palabra para definir a esas cosas monstruosas. Al final, dijo la única que sabía. —…enfermos.

Rick rio negando con su cabeza, pero luego la miro con seriedad.

-Daryl suele dar esa impresión, pero luego que lo conoces te das cuenta de que no es tan malo como parece.

Anna solamente pudo asentir. La verdad es que no sabía que podía decir, tendría que conocerlo para poder opinar. La conversación entre los dos se interrumpió cuando observaron que la rubia de antes, el hombre mayor, el joven asiático y el morocho se acercaban a ellos.

—Pensábamos que sería buena idea presentarnos. — Explico el hombre mayor.— Yo soy Dale, soy el dueño de la RV, así que si quieres dormir aquí, no hay problema.

—Muchas gracias.— agradeció Anna estrechándole la mano. La verdad, es que no había pensando donde pasaría la noche, así que la oferta de aquel buen hombre parecia una buena opción.

—Yo soy Glenn.—se presentó el chico asiático quitándose la gorra. —Si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo. — Anna sonrió tontamente. Le parecía muy generoso que le dijera eso sin conocerla.

—Yo soy Theodore Douglas, pero prefiero que me digan T-Dog. — iba a ser el turno de la rubia cuando la interrumpió. —Lamento haberte asustado allá. Solo me sorprendí, no sabía de donde habías salido.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que te haya sorprendido.

—Yo soy Andrea. —dijo la rubia, con rapidez. Comparándola con los demás, no había sido la más simpática, pero Anna supuso que era una mujer de pocas palabras. Tal como su madre.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha?— pregunto Dale.

—Me llamo Annabelle Novak. — les dijo.

—Es un nombre precioso.— elogio Dale, haciendo que Anna se sonrojara. No estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos.

—Gracias, lo eligió mi madre.

—¿Y dónde está ella? —pregunto la rubia cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Anna sabía que la razón para preguntar eso, era por el simple hecho de no verla junto a ella. Pero la forma en que aquella mujer la había preguntado, hizo que Anna se sintiera muy dolida. Sintió nuevamente una grandísima culpa por haber dejado a la mujer que más había querido, encerrada en una habitación.

Quiso contestar, pero al comenzar a hablar, un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió. Agradeció mentalmente a Rick, quien con mucha cortesía les explico que ella habia perdido a su madre y que no se sentía preparada para hablar de ellos.

—Todos hemos perdido a personas queridas, así que espero que le den su tiempo.— les pidió Rick, haciendo que ellos asintieran.

Anna no entendió porque, pero al ver que Andrea se marchaba del lugar, todos la despidieron con una mirada de tristeza. Estaban en un incómodo silencio cuando una mujer de cabello corto, les avisó que la cena iba a estar lista en cualquier momento. Hasta ese momento, Anna no se había dado cuenta pero no había comido en todo el día. Su estómago ya se lo comenzaba a hacer notar.

Cuando entraron, Anna tuvo la oportunidad de presentarse a los demás. Lori era amable pero no hablo mucho, ya que debía cuidar a su hijo. Hershel, era el dueño de la granja, y aunque le explico que era veterinario se ofreció a curarle las pequeñas lastimaduras que tenía en las rodillas. Luego de eso, Hershel le presento a Patricia quien era amiga de la familia, a sus hijas Maggie y Beth, y a Jimmy quien le dio la impresión de ser el novio de Beth. Finalmente el hombre rapado, que había visto anteriormente, se acercó a ella y se presentó como Shane. No podía evitar sentirse intimidada por aquel hombre. Tal vez era su aspecto tan rudo, y varonil.

Carol, se presentó última y parecía una muy buena mujer, aunque algo triste.

—Gracias por traer la muñeca. — le agradeció.

—No hay de que… supuse que su hija la querría devuelta.

—Era su muñeca favorita. Cuando encontremos a mi hija, de seguro se va a alegrar de poder jugar con ella otra vez. — Carol acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de la muñeca.

Anna pudo notar el dolor en su mirada, y supo inmediatamente que no tendría que haber dicho nada.

Al momento de cenar, Glenn tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerle su lugar en la mesa principal. Al principio Anna se negó, ella solo era una invitada, pero el rápidamente le explico por lo bajo que quería sentarse al lado de Maggie.

Anna se sentó en medio de Dale y T-dog. Debía decir que la comida estaba exquisita pero todos estaban en silencio y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—¿Alguien sabe tocar la guitarra? —el comentario fuera de lugar de Glenn hizo que todos se miraran entre sí. —Dale encontró una muy buena.—explico, haciendo que Dale asintiera para darle la razón. Glenn se rio como si fuera algo muy común.—Alguien tiene que saber tocarla.

La mujer rubia, Patricia quien era la más silenciosa, hablo: —Otis sabia.

Anna no sabía quién era Otis, pero por las miradas de todos se dio cuenta de que lo conocían y era querido. Pero también se dio cuenta, de que él era también una de las personas queridas que habían perdido.

—Sí, y era muy bueno también.—dijo Hershel de una forma que dio a entender que no quería seguir hablando de eso. Glenn se dio la vuelta dándose por vencido.

Anna sintió un pequeño toque en el codo, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Dale haciéndole una seña con su cabeza. Pudo ver muy claramente de que se trataba, por lo visto Hershel también lo vio. Glenn le estaba pasando una notita a su hija Maggie.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Carol les avisó que le llevaría algo de comida a Daryl.

En ese momento, todo se unió. Carol, Daryl, la muñeca, Sophia. Carol y Daryl eran los padres de Sophia y por eso Daryl había salido a buscarla. Anna se sintió feliz por Sophia al ver que sus padres estaban buscándola. Anna a comparación de Sophia ni siquiera sabía si su padre aún vivía.

Para agradecerles la cena, se ofreció a ayudar a Maggie y a Beth a limpiar los platos, quienes aceptaron sin problema. Mientras estaban limpiándolos, Maggie le pregunto si podía hacerse cargo, ya que tenía que hacer algo importante.

-Por supuesto. –le aclaro. Pudo ver como Maggie iba a corriendo a afuera, y sonrió.

Su madre nunca creería que en un mundo como este, el amor todavía existía.

* * *

><p><strong>No se olviden de dejar un review, o de seguir la historia si les gusto: D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - La guía de mi vida

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Espero que les guste el capítulo. Si es así, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 – La guía de mi vida<p>

Luego de haber terminado de acomodar los platos y cubiertos en sus respectivos lugares, Beth se despidió de Annabelle con un delicado "buenas noches". Anna estaba a punto de salir hacia el campamento que habían armado afuera cuando Patricia se le acercó.

—Annabelle, te he dejado un pijama y unas toallas en el baño, para que te des una ducha.

—Oh, no era necesario, Dale me ofreció el baño de la RV.

Patricia la miro y rio.

—Vamos, he visto ese baño y es muy pequeño. Ven te mostrare el baño. —Patricia la guio rodeándola con su brazo como si fueran conocidas de toda la vida. El baño era más grande que el de la RV, tenía que admitir. En una mesita, estaba acomodadas las toallas y el pijama.

—¿Maggie no se molestara por el pijama? — quiso averiguar Anna primero. No quería usar algo sin consultar, no quería aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de aquellas personas. Además, esta iba a ser la primera vez que usaría algo de otra persona, por una parte eso la emocionaba y por otro hacia que extrañara su propia ropa.

—No te preocupes, ella misma lo ha elegido. Ahora, dúchate. Rick ha estado preguntado por ti.

—Perfecto, muchas gracias… por todo.

Patricia simplemente sonrió con dulzura para luego salir del cuarto de baño.

Anna dejo que el agua cálida, recorriera todo su cuerpo. Quito la tierra que tenía su cabello, la cual no había notado siquiera. Lavo muy bien las pequeñas heridas de sus rodillas. Por primera vez disfrutaba la ducha, lo hacía para eliminar la suciedad de la tierra, y para relajar sus músculos. Al cerrar los ojos, un recuerdo de su madre apareció para atormentarla. Cuando se enojaba, su madre la metía en la ducha, en agua helada para que, según ella se eliminaran sus pecados. Anna, como una tonta, le decía que nunca había pecado, se lo juraba por Dios, pero eso solo hacía que su madre la abofeteara y le dijera que no usara el nombre de Dios en vano. Annabelle abrió los ojos aterrada y cerro con rapidez la ducha. Se puso la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y tomo una más pequeña para secar su cabello.

Su brassier estaba limpio así que se lo puso nuevamente junto la camiseta de tirantes del pijama, y las bragas se las había puesto ese día, así que se las puso nuevamente, aparte de que no tenía otra ropa interior, y no podía andar sin nada allí abajo. Se puso el pantalón del pijama y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver unas preciosas pantuflas. Miro con tristezas sus balerinas, pero tenía que reconocer que ellas no estaban hechas para caminar por tierra y escalar barrancos. Estaban llenas de tierra y barro.

Antes de salir, se miró en el espejo y decidió trenzar su cabello. Ahora, el pelirrojo de su cabello brillaba más y su piel parecía más blanca de lo que era_. "Demonio de cabello rojo"_ era como solía llamarla su madre. Cuando era Anna era más pequeña, eso le resultaba gracioso, pero luego comenzó a ver que solamente lo utilizaba para herirla. Cuando Anna salió del baño, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Un reloj de pie estaba en el final del pasillo, y marcaba la 1.15 de la mañana. Creyó que todos estaban dormidos, pero un ruido en una de las habitaciones la tomó por sorpresa. La puerta de esta estaba un poco abierta, y observo con cuidado. Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver quien era. Por sus movimientos en la cama, parecía que estaba teniendo dificultades para dormir. Ahora, viéndolo vendado y herido no parecía tan terrible como cuando estaban en el lago y quito la flecha de su costado aguantando el dolor. Anna se sentía mal por haberlo juzgado antes de conocerlo, solo era un hombre buscando a su hija.

— ¿Annabelle? —llamo alguien detrás de ella casi susurrando. Anna se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se alejó de la puerta.

—Estaba buscándolo, sabía que su hijo estaba en una de las habitaciones, pero supongo que me equivoque. —mintió Anna, quien no pudo evitar sentirse horrible por ello. Rick no pareció notarlo ya que no argumento nada.

—No te preocupes. Quiero comentarte de algo que hemos hablado con el grupo.

—¿He hecho algo malo? — pregunto de manera instantánea mientras bajaban las escaleras. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las reprimendas de su madre, que no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Rápidamente Rick negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

—Solamente quería saber qué piensas hacer. —honestamente, Anna no sabía a qué se refería, pero para su suerte, el pareció percibirlo ya que continuo. —Si deseas seguir tu propio camino, te podemos dar un arma y una cantimplora con algunos alimentos, y si quieres quedarte, estaríamos más que dispuestos a considerarte una de nosotros.

Como si una fuerza exterior controlara el cuerpo de Annabelle, se lanzó hacia Rick abrazándolo con fuerza. Al alejarse, se sintió un poco avergonzada pero Rick la miro divertido.

—Lo siento. Mi madre me prohibió hablar con extraños, pero ustedes…no parecen malos. Y…la verdad… es que me da miedo estar sola. No podría sobrevivir allí afuera.

—Annabelle, sinceramente, no sé si después de todo vamos a sobrevivir, — la manera en que lo dijo, hizo que a Anna se le erizara la piel.—pero te prometo que vamos a luchar para no perder las esperanzas.

—Gracias, . No sé cómo voy a poder agradecerle su generosidad.

— Puedes agradecerle al grupo, ayudando con las tareas de la casa; y en cuanto a mí respecta, de la mejor manera que me puedes agradecer, es que dejes de llamarme , solo llámame Rick ¿Entendido?

Annabelle asintió con su cabeza.

Rick, no salió al campamento ya que se quedaría a cuidar junto con Lori a su hijo Carl, así que Anna se fue por su cuenta. El campamento estaba en silencio, las carpas ya estaban cerradas y la pequeña fogata ya estaba fría por lo que eso le indico que ya se habían acostado hace unas horas. La puerta de la RV estaba entre abierta, y con cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido metió la mitad de su cuerpo en ella y levantando la cabeza se fijó si había alguien despierto. Para su suerte, Dale estaba sentado leyendo un libro. Anna entro con cuidado de no molestarlo, pero para su sorpresa bajo el libro y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ya estaba pensando que no tenías sueño.

Anna le sonrió con timidez, y se sentó frente a él. Se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que Dale comenzó a hablar nuevamente para romper el hielo.

—Eres tímida, ¿cierto?—pregunto, pero lo hizo de tal manera que parecía que lo había confirmado.— No tienes que tenernos miedo. Hay gente muy buena aquí.

—Han sido todos muy amables conmigo…—hablo por lo bajo Anna. Tenía que darle las gracias a Dios, por haber dejado que personas maravillosas se pusieran en su camino.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto Dale, preocupado por la jovencita que tenía frente a él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza,

—Cansada. Ha sido un día duro. — confeso, pasándose una mano por sus ojos, como si eso le quitara el sueño.

Dale apoyo su mentón en su mano, que descansaba en la mesa.

—¿Soy muy entrometido si pregunto qué te ha sucedido, muchacha?

Anna se mostró dubitativa, pero luego de pensarlo, necesitaba desahogarse y este hombre, parecía de verdad interesado en ella.

—Todo sucedió muy rápido. Se me hace difícil describir lo que sentí con simples palabras… Vi a mi madre convertida en una de esas cosas... —un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, y una lágrima aterrizo en la dura mesa. La imagen de su madre, los ojos ya sin vida, esa mordida en su brazo, todo ese esfuerzo por cuidarla del mundo se había vuelto en su contra matándola de la manera más cruel. Dale salió de su asiento, para sentarse junto a Anna, y rodearla con su brazo para contenerla. —Quiero que ella vuelva a estar conmigo, la necesito, ella era mi guía…— Anna no quería llorar, pero aunque trataba las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Dale abrazo a Anna, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, como lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido hijos.

—Lo entiendo, Anna. Te hará bien desahogarte…

Anna intento detener su llanto pero no podía. Era imposible. Los recuerdos de su madre seguían agolpándose en su mente, haciendo que el sufrimiento fuera peor. Estuvieron unos minutos en esa posición. Anna contra el pecho de Dale, ocultando sus lágrimas; y Dale, como un padre, acariciaba su espalda para demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

Dale, comenzó a notar que los sollozos de aquella joven iban aminorando hasta que se detuvieron. Tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Dale se alejó un poco de ella, para ver su rostro y así descubrir que había quedado dormida.

Utilizando sus fuerzas, que ya no eran como las que había tenido en su juventud, Dale levanto y coloco a Anna en sus brazos para acomodarla en su querida cama. Dale ni siquiera se molestó por ello. Él podría dormir en el sobre de dormir.

Ahora, esta chica necesitaba relajarse y dormir en un lugar cómodo. Había podido notar las leves pero notables ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos. Algo le decía que la vida de esta niña no había sido nada fácil. Lamentablemente, en este mundo, nada le aseguraba a Anna que su "nueva vida" sería mejor.


	4. Chapter 4-Respira profundo… y dispara

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Gracias a <strong>**Mili Maddox Dixon****, y a ****Chielo**** por sus reviews.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 – Respira profundo… y dispara.<p>

Anna, Dale y T-Dog se encontraban a arreglando unos soportes de la RV cuando Glenn se acercó a ellos sosteniendo una canasta.

—Dale, Annabelle, aquí tienen unos duraznos. —ofreció amablemente.

—Mmm, gracias. — agradeció Dale tomando uno.

—Gracias, Glenn.—agradeció Anna, tomando uno también. Le dio un mordisco y el jugo del durazno la transporto a su infancia. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había comido uno.

—Buen día.— saludo Glenn a alguien que había pasado detrás de Anna. Ella giro su rostro para observar a una Andrea, quien le devolvía el saludo con indiferencia. Desde un principio, Anna había percibido que Andrea no era como las otras mujeres que estaban en el grupo. No era demasiado simpática. Pero, Anna entendió que a cada cual esta situación le había afectado diferente.

Annabelle, al despertar esa mañana, se había sentido muy extraña. Como si se encontrara inmersa en una gran nebulosa. Desconocía por completo el lugar donde se encontraba. Sentía una gran presión en su pecho, y le faltaba el aire. No fue hasta que un preocupado Dale entro al compartimiento donde ella se encontraba, que Anna entendió todo. Dale, muy amablemente, se sentó en la cama, junto a ella, esperando que se tranquilizara. Andrea había entrado en ese momento, y al ver que la chica continuaba temblando y estremeciendo, le ofreció un poco de agua. Esta última, se fue rápidamente dejando que Dale se encargara de la situación.

Tratando de que Anna se distrajera, le pidió que lo ayudara con los soportes de la RV. Y ahora, era donde ellos se encontraban. Anna volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de T-Dog, quien al igual que ellos, estaba ayudando con la RV.

—¿Qué sucede?

Un nervioso Glenn contesto. :— Nada, no pasa nada, ¿Por qué?— pregunto mirándolos. Cuando Glenn se marchó, Dale y Anna se acercaron a T-Dog. Dale quien conocía mejor las actitudes de Glenn, comenzó:

—¿Soy solo yo, o también notaron eso?

—Tal vez sucedió algo con Maggie. — supuso T-Dog, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo lo que le dio un doble sentido a su frase.

— T-Dog, no vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta.— lo reprendió Dale, como si fuera un padre.—Si Hershel te escucha, no quiero saber que puede suceder.

—Yo creo que se ven muy tiernos juntos.— opino Anna con inocencia. No le parecía malo que Glenn y Maggie vivieran su amor. —No veo porque Hershel puede molestarse.

—Porque ningún padre quiere que le roben a sus hijas.—le respondió Dale como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Anna hizo una mueca, todavía no podía entender que había de malo en ello. Tal vez se debía, a que su padre se había ido antes de que ella pudiera pensar en noviecitos. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su padre siendo sobreprotector con ella.

Cuando Anna se dirigió a seguir con su tarea, vio a lo lejos como Andrea entraba a una carpa, y a los pocos segundos volvía a salir, pero esta vez, con una sonrisa en su cara. Esta, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera. Esto hizo que Anna se sorprendiera gratamente.

—Buenos días Patricia.— Saludo Dale con amabilidad.

—Buenos días, Dale. —Patricia le hizo un gesto con su cabeza y luego camino en dirección a Annabelle. Llevaba algo en sus brazos y luego al acercarse, Anna pudo ver que se trataba de su vestido y sus balerinas. Anna sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al darse cuenta que todavía estaba vestida con el pijama y estaba utilizando las pantuflas.

—Has dejado tus cosas en la casa, y aproveche a ponerlas a lavar. Tus balerinas estaban un poco rotas, así que me tome el atrevimiento de arreglarlas. Les he puesto un elástico en la parte de arriba para que no se te salgan al caminar. —explico señalando el elástico que sobresalía de las balerinas.

—Patricia, no tendrías que haberte molestado, ya has hecho más que suficiente. No sé cómo pagarte el favor.

—¿Te gustan los caballos?—pregunto de repente.

Anna la miro extrañada y luego contesto:

—Si…pero en realidad nunca me subido a uno, o visto alguno…—admitió avergonzada.

—Pues ahora tendrás oportunidad, si aceptas, por supuesto. Podrías ser de mucha ayuda en el establo, ya sabes cepillando a los caballos y eso. No quiero dejar a los caballos allí solos, pero les he preguntado a los demás y están muy ocupados.

—Yo lo hare. Sera un placer ser de ayuda. ¿Quieres que vaya ahora?— pregunto Anna con ansiedad. No podía esperar a poder acariciar a uno de ellos.

—Oh no, no. En este momento no es necesario, además ¿no piensas unirte a la práctica de tiro con los demás? —pregunto, antes de irse.

* * *

><p>La práctica de tiro, no había sido como lo esperaba. En realidad, no sabía siquiera lo que había esperado. Nunca había utilizado un arma en su vida. Si su madre la viera ahora le daría pavor. A su lado estaba Jimmy quien tenía la pistola de lado, así que Anna trato de imitarlo. Pero, por lo visto no hacía que mejorara en nada su puntería.<p>

—Oh, vamos hombre, no me des esa mierda de gánster.— le pidió T-Dog a Jimmy, por lo que Anna, antes de que la viera a ella también, acomodo su arma en la posición correcta. Ya estaba comenzado a enfurecerse, todas las balas que disparaba iban a cualquier lugar menos a la botella que estaba a unos metros de ella. Dándose por vencida, bajo el arma, no pudiendo evitar resoplar.

—No te desanimes.— escucho que alguien le decia a su lado. Al darse la vuelta vio a Shane acompañado de Rick. —Le darás al blanco…eventualmente.— Anna no supo decir si eso le daba mucho consuelo, pero lo tomo como algo positivo. A su derecha podía ver a Andrea, quien presumía de su buena puntería por haberle dado al centro de la letra O en un cartel de NO PASAR. Si ya su autoestima estaba en un 5 por ciento, bajo a 0 cuando vio que le daban una mejor arma y ella le disparaba a su objetivo perfectamente, sonriéndole a Shane tontamente. Anna solo espero que con un poco de práctica, ella fuera también así de buena.

Anna trato de seguir con su práctica. Concentrándose todo lo posible. Sin embargo, volvió a deprimirse cuando tiro del gatillo y la bala volvió a esquivar a la botella.

—Ven, déjame enseñarte.— dijo Rick, quien aún continuaba a su lado.

—Párate recta, y retrocede tu pierna derecha para darte un mejor equilibrio. — le aconsejo mostrandole cómo hacerlo con su propio cuerpo. Como buena alumna, Annabelle hizo lo que le pidió.

—Ahora, apunta con el arma. –—Rick se posiciono detrás de ella, y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Anna para bajarlos un poco.—Tienes que apuntar unos centímetros debajo de tu objetivo, porque el arma suele tirarte para atrás al disparar.

Anna asintió, y bajo un poco el arma tal como le había aconsejado.

—Respira profundo…y dispara.

Anna respiro profundo, y exhalo lentamente. Cuando apreto el gatillo, la botella desapareció de su vista.

—¡Sí! —exclamo con felicidad. Rick comenzó a aplaudirle sonriente.

—Sigue practicando.— le animo, como si fuera un pequeña niña tratando de andar en bicicleta. Emocionada, Anna siguió practicando y para su sorpresa, de los últimos 10 tiros atino 6, lo cual para una primera vez estaba muy bien.

Disimuladamente, Anna giro su que Rick se acercaba a Shane y le murmuraba algo, a lo que Shane asentia. Cuando Rick comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Anna dio vuelta su rostro hacia otro lado para fingir que no había visto nada.

—He hablado con Shane, y creemos que podría servirte una clase extra.

—¿Una clase extra?—pregunto escéptica.

—Shane se encargara de ella, luego de que el resto de nosotros volvamos al campamento. Andrea también ira, así que no estarás tan sola, si eso te preocupa.

—No, está bien. Gracias. Me será de mucha ayuda tener una clase extra.

—Espero que te sea de ayuda. Shane es un experto y estoy seguro que tú también lo serás.

Por una parte le gustaba la idea de tener una clase extra. Habia sido la primera vez que disparaba, y podía practicar mucho más. Por otra parte, iban a estar solamente Andrea y Shane como compañía, y eso le preocupaba un poco.

* * *

><p>El tronco frente a Anna, se balanceaba constantemente, y aunque hacia todo lo que Rick le habia explicado, esto no parecia serle de mucha ayuda en este momento.<p>

A su izquierda, a unos metros de donde se encontraba Anna, Andrea ya conseguia dispararle al tronco como si ya tuviera experiencia en eso.

Anna supo por la mirada que Shane le enviaba, que no estaba muy contento de su mala puntería. Se paró al costado del tronco y lo tomo entre sus manos.

—Aun es virgen.— crítico con ironía.

—El tronco es muy pequeño y esta demasiado lejos.— trato de excusarse, pero sabía que no serviría de nada hacerlo y así se lo confirmo Shane.

—Vamos, eso es pura mierda.—grito enojado.—Media hora antes te vi atinarle a 8 metros de distancia.

—No se estaba moviendo. Supongo que fue solo suerte...—explico Anna cabizbaja.

—¿Crees que un caminante se quedaría quieto por ti?... ¿O crees que te dará ventaja por nunca haber usado un arma?— Shane se rio con sorna. Tiro con fuerza el tronco para que siguiera moviéndose.—Concéntrate y recarga, hazlo otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa, Anna levanto el arma y disparo. Nuevamente sin resultado alguno. Anna no pudo evitar refunfuñar por lo bajo.

—Oh, oh ¿Te he hecho enojar? —Pregunto en un tono burlón —¡Vamos, chica!, tienes caminantes alrededor de ti. Están en el bosque, están en la RV, vas a necesitar más que una maldita rama.

—Deja de ser tan malo conmigo.— le rogué. Ya estaba cansandola la presión que ponía en ella. ¿No entendía que esta era la primera vez que usaba un arma?

—No seas malo conmigo.—dijo Shane tratando de imitar su tono de voz para burlarse de ella.—Eres demasiado emocional. Necesitas apagar la emoción, tomar toda la culpa, toma ese miedo que te hace enfadar y sácalo. — en este punto, Shane estaba encima de Anna, su rostro cerca del de ella.

Annabelle dio un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia.

—¿Puedes calmarte?...Esto me da miedo…—Anna sabia que decir eso la dejaría como una cobarde, pero la verdad era que no podía evitarlo. Esperaba que el la entendiera.

El miro a Anna con una expresión que difícil de descifrar, y antes de que la joven pudiera parpadear, él ya estaba disparándole al tronco acertando perfectamente.

—¿Has visto eso? ¿Lo ves?— Shane tomo fuertemente de Anna con una mano y la obligo a mirar el tronco. Su mano estaba apretando su rostro, así que Anna se alejo de el con miedo.—…me pueden hacer enfadar, podría estar silbando y aun así acertaría al blanco, pero tú, ¡Dios!, disparas como una maldita niñita. Incluso Carl lo ha hecho mejor que tu.

Anna trato de ignorarlo y volvió a mirar el tronco.

—Párate ahí y apunta tu pistola. Apunta como si fuera tu dedo, no pienses en ello. Estoy hablando de memoria muscular, niña, ¡memoria muscular! —su grueso dedo le daba pequeños golpecitos a la frente de Anna.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Shane se alejó de ella rápidamente, y comenzó a balancear el tronco.

—Ahora, ¡vamos!, dispárale a ese hijo de perra.

Anna comenzo a dispararle al tronco pero no acertaba ningún tiro, eso hizo que Shane comenzara a caminar cerca de ella, presionandola con sus palabras.

—¡El viene por ti! — El caminante del arroyo se hizo presente en la mente de Anna.— ¡Está a 10 metros! —el caminante le gruñía y alzaba sus brazos hacia ella. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, y lágrimas comenzaron a nublar sus ojos, y eso no ayudaba al momento de disparar.

—¡Está a 9 metros! —siguió gritando Shane, quien ahora se encontraba más cerca de Anna .— ¡Está a 5 metros!— cada bala disparada, era una bala desperdiciada en el aire. —¡Justo ahí, ese es el caminante que mato a tu madre!, ¡Ahora dispara a ese hijo de perra!, ¡Dispárale! —Los ojos de la madre de Ann aparecieron frente a ella.

Anna lo miro petrificada, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no podía creer que había sido tan cruel como para decirle eso, sin ni siquiera conocerla. La mirada de Shane le aterraba. Annabelle tiro el arma lejos de ellas como si aquel objeto quemara su de que pudiera verla llorar, Anna se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar. Ya había olvidado de que estaba allí, pero parada mirando el espectáculo estaba Andrea. No hizo ningún comentario. Esa actitud hizo que Annabelle se sintiera dolida.. Aunque no la conociera, podría haberle dicho a Shane que no siguiera con esa asquerosa actitud.

* * *

><p>Ya había terminado de recorrer el bosque, pero antes de regresar a la granja tenía que caminar por una carretera antes de llegar a ella. Anna trato de correr y termino la mitad de esa manera, pero tuvo que detenerse ya que no podía respirar. La garganta se le había cerrado por tanto llorar, y sus balerinas no le daban un buen soporte y ya estaban comenzando a dolerle los pies.<p>

Anna se inclino, apoyo las manos en sus rodillas y comenzo a tomar aire fuertemente. Un ruido que provenía detrás de ella, hizo que se girara. Un auto plateado se estaba acercando, sabía muy bien quien lo estaba conduciendo, así que ignorando el dolor de su pecho por la falta de aire, reanudo su caminata.

—Vamos, deja que te lleve devuelta. —grito Shane aminorando la marcha para poder conducir cerca de mí.

—No me molesta caminar.— le aclaro, tratando de que el tono de su voz ocultara el mal rato que estaba pasando.

Anna siguió caminando, hasta que un fuerte frenazo hizo que se detuviera en su lugar. Shane salió del auto y se apoyó en la puerta.

—Mira, solamente estaba tratando de sacudirte—trato de justificarse.

Annabelle no era una chica que perdonara fácilmente, asi que siguió su camino en silencio.

—Solamente trataba de darte una idea de la mierda que hay en el mundo. —Shane comenzó a seguirla.

—Has sido demasiado cruel—Anna se detuvo para mirarlo a la cara. Shane se quitó la gorra y le devolvió la mirada.

—Lo se. Cruce la línea cuando metí a tu madre en esto, asi que lo siento.

Eso no serviría de nada. No podía simplemente decir "Lo siento", y pretender que todo se olvidara. Ese comentario habia sido demasiado cruel y duro. Antes de que terminara de hablar, Anna ya estaba caminando mientras él la seguía detrás.

—Oh, por favor, niña. Madura de una vez. Lo que he dicho no es nada comparado con la mierda de realidad que esta frente a ti. —exclamo Shane, pasándose una mano por su rapada cabeza.

—No me digas "niña", y no me digas que madure. —Anna no sabia de donde habia sacado el coraje para decirle eso, pero se sintio orgullosa.— Pero tienes razón… —dijo de repente tomando por sorpresa a Shane, quien la miro curioso.— …lo que tengo frente a mi, es una verdadera mierda.

Annabelle se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho esas palabras. La expresion de Shane habia cambiado rotundamente. La "mierda" de la que hablaba Anna, la "mierda" frente a ella, era el mismísimo Shane.

Finalmente, Anna descubrió que Shane comenzaba a reir con sorna, y negaba con su cabeza.

—¡Hey, niña!, no hay necesidad de ser tan ruda, pero entiendo que estés enojada. ¿Por qué no lo olvidamos y me acompañas a seguir una pista de Sophia?, puedes ser mi respaldo.

¿Es que este tipo se tomaba a broma lo que sentia Anna?

Annabelle negó con su cabeza.

—Si hay algo que pueda a hacer para encontrar a esa pequeña niña, lo hare sin problemas, pero no tengo intención de acompañar a alguien como tú. Ve con Andrea,— dijo Anna señalando a la rubia que se había mantenido en el auto.—ella estará dispuesta a cuidarte la espalda.

Shane hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando comenzó a mirarla de arriba a abajo.

—Perfecto, pequeña Alicia, espero que disfrutes de tu maldito país de las maravillas.*— y con eso se alejó de ella. A lo lejos, Anna pudo sentir la puerta del auto cerrarse fuertemente y seguido de eso, el motor se puso en marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aclaro que Shane le dice así por su apariencia. Ella tiene un vestido celeste, que en ese momento a Shane le recuerda al de Alicia, y al tener una piel tan blanca y su cabello semi recogido le da una apariencia de niña. Todavía no voy a poner la edad, pero me gustaría que dejen sus reviews con sus suposiciones, sería muy divertido.<strong>

**En mi perfil les dejare un link, donde aparece un vestido celeste.**


	5. Chapter 5 - ¡Ya no soy una niña!

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que , salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Ya sé que este capítulo ha sido demasiado corto, pero no se preocupen se los compensare. Antes de que lean el capítulo, quiero que sepan que agradezco sus reviews pero, no quiero que escriban cosas que puedan ofender a otras creadoras de fics. Todos los fics son buenos, y los gustos son variados. Estamos aquí para disfrutar la lectura, no para crear una batalla de ello. Bueno, diciendo esto…espero que disfruten el capítulo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 - ¡Ya no soy una niña!<p>

Cuando Anna pudo finalmente divisar la granja, noto que Andrea y Shane ya habían llegado. A su lado, Dale estaba hablando con ellos, gesticulaba abriendo sus brazos y moviéndolos en el aire como si estuviera esperando una respuesta. Shane tenía los brazos en jarra y negaba con su cabeza, con una sonrisa mordaz. "_Maldito"_, pensó Annabelle, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al utilizar ese término. Trato de acelerar el paso, pero aunque lo intento sus piernas estaban muy cansadas como para hacerlo.

Como si algo lo hubiera llevado a eso, Dale se giró, y se encontró con los ojos de Anna, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza. Desde donde estaba, lo único que podía ver Anna era el movimiento de su boca. Supo que le estaba diciendo algo a Shane, ya que este la miro. Mientras que la mirada que le había dirigido Dale, estaba llena de preocupación, Shane le mandaba una mirada de indiferencia. Cuando intento alejarse de Dale, este lo siguió detrás.

Algo dentro de Anna hizo que comenzara a apresurarse preocupada cuando vio que Shane estaba comenzando a acercarse a Dale, de la misma manera en la que se le había acercado en la práctica de tiro. Lamentablemente no llego a tiempo para escuchar que decían, ya que Shane se marchó, no sin antes darle una sonrisita que le helo la sangre.

—Dale…—lo llamo Anna sin aliento.

—Annabelle…me tenías preocupado, muchacha.

—Lo siento, Dale. No fue mi intención.— cansada como estaba, Anna se sentó en un tronco que servía de asiento.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿Por qué has venido caminando y sola? Ha sido un milagro que no te haya sucedido nada. — Dale se sentó a su lado. Anna sabía que estaba Dale esperaba que le contara lo que había pasado, y así lo hizo.

—Él se metió con mi madre, de la manera más cruel que puedas imaginar. —sus manos se convirtieron en puños en el instante en que lo recordó. —… y por ser joven, no voy a permitir que nadie me trate como una niña pequeña. Seré joven, pero se diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, y yo sé, que ese hombre es pura maldad.

Nadie podía ser tan despiadado, y ser capaz de decir aquellas cosas tan crueles.

—Yo también lo sé, pequeña. —Dale tapo su boca con la mano, y luego se rio.—Lo siento, me has dicho que no quieres que te traten como una niña, y te he llamado pequeña.

Yo también me reí. Ni siquiera Annabelle se había dado cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, que Dale le dijera pequeña, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sino que la confortaba. Anna miro a Dale y lo abrazo. Él le devolvió el abrazo con delicadeza.

—Tú puedes llamarme así, y si quiere puede regañarme. Al fin y al cabo creo que has sido el único que me ha dado un poco de su tiempo para hablar conmigo.—Cuando Anna se separó de él, tuvo un pensamiento que no dudo en compartir. —Me hubiera gustado tenerlo de padre, Dale.

—Oh, pequeña. Mí querida esposa y yo, nos hubiera hecho muy feliz tener una hija como tú.

Anna sonrió, no creyendo posible que alguien quisiera tenerla de hija. No era una chica muy común y corriente que digamos.

—Gracias, Dale.— agradeció de igual manera.— A propósito, ¿Qué ha sucedido con Shane?—pregunto de repente, recordando la tensa situación que había observado anteriormente.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, ¿está bien?— la tranquilizo Dale. —Te preparare algo de comer.— dijo parándose y caminando hacia la improvisada cocina que había preparado en el campamento.

Anna asintió con la cabeza. No podía forzarlo para que le dijera nada que no quería, pero aun así se arriesgó a pensar que no había sido nada bueno. Frente a ella, el sol se estaba poniendo, dándole una tonalidad rojiza al cielo. Cuando la noche llego, todos comieron en silencio, hasta que cada uno comenzó a levantarse para irse a dormir.

Como la noche anterior, fue a dormir en la RV, esta vez, siendo consciente de ello y permitiendo que Dale descansara en su cama. Esta noche dormiría en el sobre de dormir que Carol le había conseguido.

Sin duda alguna, el dormir repararía sus energías y esperaba que le hiciera olvidar todo lo sucedido esa tarde.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Anna se despertó a causa de una horrible pesadilla. En ella estaba su madre y le gritaba que se alejara de Shane. Obviamente, si era una señal se lo agradecía, pero no era muy lindo despertar con eso. Con cuidado de no despertar a Dale, quien estaba durmiendo en la parte de adelante, Anna salió de la RV. Recién comenzaba a amanecer, por lo que no había mucho sol. Todavía no se había levantado nadie, así que se encontraba sola. Anna comenzó a caminar alrededor del campamento, no se quería alejar mucho, pero tampoco podía quedarse sentada y ya no podía ir a volver a dormir. De seguro, dormir era lo menos que quería hacer. No podía volver a enfrentar un sueño como ese.<p>

No sabía qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió que sería buena idea prepararles el desayuno. Esto sería algo lindo para poder agradecerles el poder quedarse. Entro a la RV y tomo una pequeña canasta que contenía huevos. Con alegría, vio que Dale había guardado un poco del jamón ahumado de la noche anterior y pan. Los puso en la canasta, y antes de salir, vio que había un pequeño bowl con naranjas, las toco y noto que estaban frescas. Busco en los armarios, y sonrió al ver lo que había encontrado, vasitos de plásticos y un pequeño exprimidor.

Coloco todo en la canasta, y comenzó a bajar los escalones. Nada más pisar el suelo, Anna soltó un grito ahogado y retrocedió hacia atrás. Con espanto, vio como una flecha estaba frente a su rostro.


	6. Chapter 6 -El granero

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Gracias a Luz, a Akane love y a Fernanda por sus lindos reviews. Espero que les guste el capitulo.<br>**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 - El granero<p>

Anna abrio los ojos de sorpresa al reconocer al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, amenazándola con su trataba de Daryl, el hombre que había visto en el lago y por el cual ella ahora se encontraba a salvo en ese campamento.

—Sueltalo — dijo arqueando una ceja mientras su voz sonaba más seca que nunca.

—No es lo que piensas...—comenzo a decir Anna, pero se calló al ver que él se acercaba mas a ella. Ahora la flecha estaba justo delante de sus ojos.

—Y una mierda. Eres un pedazo de basura que intenta robar lo nuestro.— se detuvo mirandola detenidamente. Su voz era fuerte y potente, y sus ojos azules parecían estar hechos de hielo. —¡¿Quién rayos eres?, maldita sea! —grito esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que Anna temblara de miedo.

—Por favor, no me lastimes.— le rogo. Nunca pensó que aquel hombre podía reaccionar de aquella manera. ¿Es que acaso Rick no le habia hablado sobre ella?

—¡Lo hare si no me contestas!, respóndeme, o juro que…

—¡Daryl! Baja inmediatamente esa ballesta. —grito Dale detrás de ella. Anna no se había dado cuenta pero había estado manteniendo la respiración a causa del miedo.

—A mí no me digas que hacer, viejo. — Dijo señalándolo con un dedo mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazante. Solo Merle le podía decir que debía hacer, y ese viejo metiche que se pasaba encima de su jodida caravana no sería el nuevo jefe de la manada.—… esta perra, estaba robando nuestras cosas.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— Anna suspiro aliviada cuando Rick apareció detrás de Daryl.

—Estaba robando nuestras cosas, mierda. ¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que decir la jodida frase?— El humor de Daryl era cada vez más y más oscuro. No toleraba esta escena. ¿Acaso vendría Carol y preguntaría qué coño estaba sucediendo?

—No, no lo estaba.—dijo un calmado Rick, mientras que agarraba la ballesta y suavemente la bajaba, quitándola de la vista de Annabelle.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Es que nadie ve lo que esta haciendo?¡Maldición! ¡Estoy defendiendo lo nuestro! —Lo desafío, aun así no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Anna, a quien miraba con asco.

—El día que tú estabas herido, dejaste caer la muñeca de Sophia y ella la trajo.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Y de dónde has escuchado esa historia?— pregunto receloso, buscando una explicación.

—Porque estabas inconciente, y queria asegurarme de que ella no fuera la causa de esto.—explico señalando el estado físico de Daryl.

Daryl miro a Anna y resoplo.

— Como si ella pudiera hacerme daño. —Daryl la miro de arriba a abajo, inspeccionandola. Anna se imagino que debido a su aspecto, seguramente no daba la impresión de ser una chica ruda y menos daba la impresión de poder herir a alguien fuerte como Dary, pero no pudo evitar sentir que la subestimaba.

—Tu flecha lo ha hecho, y es más chica que yo.— se defendió Anna haciendo que Rick y Dale se rieran por lo bajo, y Daryl la mirara duramente.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con eso? —pregunto Rick, mirando las cosas que Anna aún tenía en los brazos. Daryl pudo dejar escapar un poco de alivio. Al fin alguien se dignaba a preguntar de que se trataba todo esto.

—Queria preparar el desayuno.—respondio tímidamente.

—Está bien, hazlo tranquila, pero si no les molesta, aún es temprano y voy a descansar un poco más.— y diciendo eso, Rick volvió a su carpa.

—Yo creo que voy a ser lo mismo, siento no acompañarte Annabelle. —Se disculpó Dale. Anna solamente nego con la cabeza, mostrándole que no importaba.

Bajo la mirada de Daryl, Anna se dirigio a las leñas que utilizaban para prender el fuego, y se sento en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, Daryl se sentó en una silla de jardín. Anna tuvo la impresión de que era para vigilarla, pero no dijo nada, trato de ignorarlo lo más que podía.

Esta vez, la suerte estuvo de su lado y pudo prender el fuego rápidamente.

Un resoplido llamo su atención. Anna se giro para mirar a Daryl.

—¿Qué?—pregunto dudosa.

—Nada. —respondio Daryl, mirando desde su asiento. Una vez mas, volvió a resoplar.

Anna supo que Daryl todavia no se confiaba de ella y que estaba allí solo para controlar sus movimientos.

—Rick y el grupo me han aceptado...—hablo Anna ya cansada.— Me gusta estar aqui, y nunca haria nada que los perjudicara.

—No sé nada de ti, pero lo que se, es que si nos traicionas…la pasaras mal

¿Es que este tipo no se cansaba de estar tan a la defensiva? Annabelle rio frustrada.

—Al menos puedes ver que no he puesto nada raro en la comida, si es eso lo que te preocupa. — comento sarcásticamente Anna, enfrentando a Daryl

Daryl la miro con indiferencia.

—¿Te crees inteligente? ¿Sobrevivir a toda esta mierda se va a resolver con la magica comida de la chica nueva?— la pelea entre ambos era cada vez más fuerte. Anna no hubiera estado sorprendida, si todos comenzaban a salir de sus carpas.

—¿Porque me dices todo eso?, solo trataba de ser amable. —exclamo enfurecida. —Podrias haber hecho lo mismo, y tratar de ayudarme...

—Oh, tu lo has hecho muy bien con la fogata. ¿Tu papá te llevaba de campamento? — Esto ultimo, daryl lo dijo casi con dolor. Esta muchacha solo era un "nena de papá". Seguramente pensaba que era muy genial por prender una fogata con dos simples malditas ramas.

—En casa no teníamos calefacción, —le explico Anna, ignorando la pregunta sobre su padre..—y en el invierno, prendíamos la chimenea utilizando este método.—recordó Anna con nostalgia. Daryl asintió poniendo su mano en el mentón, y la corta "conversación" se dio por terminada, cuando el coloco la ballesta en su regazo y se concentró en arreglarla, pero cada tanto lanzaba miradas hacia el lado de la joven. Esta chica no tenia el aspecto de ser una chica de campo.

Por su parte, Anna tomo una sartén que había dejado fuera Carol y la coloco en la parrilla encima del fuego. Hizo huevos revueltos, acompañados de jamón y pan. Mientras que los huevos se estaban haciendo, utilizo el tiempo para exprimir las naranjas y hacer un jugo fresco. Ni dos minutos pasaron cuando la gente comenzó a salir de sus carpas. Haber hecho el desayuno había sido todo un logro, si tenemos en cuenta que todo el tiempo tuvo la mirada de Daryl, controlando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Todos parecían estar disfrutando el desayuno, y se lo agradecieron para demostrarselo. La verdad es que cuando lo probo, aunque era un desayuno simple, quedo encantada. Tomo la jarra de jugo, y comenzo a caminar hasta llegar a cada persona para ofrecerle más jugo, todos aceptaron sin problema.

—¿Quieres un poco más? —le pregunto amablemente a Daryl, quien ya había terminado su vaso de jugo. Daryl tenía la boca llena y parecía debatirse en contestarle igualmente o no, pero Annabelle se lo hizo más fácil y tomo su vaso llenándolo de jugo. Daryl le hizo una mueca, que Anna supusoo que era su modo de expresar un "gracias"

El desayuno parecía ir muy bien hasta que Glenn hablo.

—Umm, chicos.— los llamó con voz temblorosa. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad. Parecía dudar sobre algo. —El granero está lleno de caminantes. —soltó de repente. Luego de haberlo dicho pareció mas aliviado.

Anna bajo el vaso que estaba a punto de beber, y lo miro con la boca abierta. Cuando miro a su alrededor vio que todos habían detenido lo que estaban haciendo solamente para mirarlo a Glenn.

Como si todos fueran una misma persona, dejaron de comer y se levantaron para ir al granero a confirmar lo que Glenn había confesado. Cuando llegaron ahí, Shane fue el que se acercó a la puerta, y por una abertura vio a los caminantes, como le llamaban ellos.

Se acercó ofuscado a Rick.

—No puedes decirme que estás de acuerdo con esto. — levanto un dedo para apuntar hacia el granero.

—No, no lo estoy.— admitió Rick.—...Pero somos invitados aquí, esta no es nuestra casa.—le recordó.

—¡Pero esta son nuestras vidas!—exclamo Shane claramente enojado.

—Baja la voz.—le pidió Glenn, para no llamar la atención de los caminantes.

—No podemos simplemente ocultar esto.— apoyo Andrea a Shane.

—No es correcto.—Añadió T-Dog.

—Ni remotamente.— dijo Shane, quien se había puesto a caminar de lado a lado.—De acuerdo,—dijo Shane, levantando sus manos como si le hubiera venido una idea a la cabeza.—, tenemos que ir allí, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien o podemos irnos. Hemos estado hablando del Fuerte Benning durante un largo tiempo.

—No podemos irnos.— lo detuvo Rick, ya alzando un poco más la voz.

—¿Por qué, Rick?, ¿Por qué? —le pedía explicaciones Shane.

—Porque mi hija sigue afuera.— hablo Carol por primera vez en esta discusión.

Shane pasó las manos por su cara, exasperado. —Pienso que es hora de que empecemos a considerar la otra posibilidad. — insinúo con rudeza

—Shane, no dejaremos a Sophia detrás. —le dijo claramente Rick, no aceptando su propuesta.

—Estoy cerca de encontrar a la niña.—dijo Daryl.—Hace tan solo dos días que encontré su maldita muñeca.

—Encontraste su muñeca, Daryl.—explico Shane casi riéndose.—eso fue lo que hiciste, encontrar una muñeca.— repitió como si eso no valiera nada.

—No tienes idea de qué demonios estás hablando.— exclamo Daryl acercándose amenazadoramente a Shane, aunque Rick se metió en medio para detenerlo.

—Solo digo lo que necesita decirse.— planteo Shane, levantando sus manos.—Llevas buena ventaja en las primeras 48 horas.

—Shane, detente.—pedía Rick, pero Shane no parecía querer detenerse.

—Déjame decirte algo más, hombre. Si ella estaba viva ahí afuera y te veía venir todo moribundo con tu cuchillo de caza y tu collar de orejas, ella hubiera huido de ti, como lo estaba haciendo ella.—le explico señalando a Annabelle, quien se avergonzo de inmediato. Anna cruzo los brazos y nego con mi cabeza indignada.

Daryl, ya cansado del absurdo argumento de Shane, trato de abalanzarse hacia el para pegarle, Shane al verlo, reacciono de la misma manera. Aunque todos trataban de separarlo, la fuerza de estos dos era mayor. Algunos trataban de calmar a Daryl, mientras que los otros trataban de alejar a Shane, quien daba golpes al aire, para ver si la suerte estaba de su lado y alguno caía en Daryl. Estando muy cerca de Shane, en uno de sus golpes, su mano aterrizo en la mejilla de Anna. El dolor fue tan profundo que los recuerdos de su madre golpeandola vinieron a su mente. Se quedo paralizada en su lugar mientras aquellos terribles recuerdos hacian que viajara a esos momentos.

Anna comenzo a alejarse del tumulto de gente. Tenia los ojos repletos de lagrimas, pero no podia hablar. Las palabras no salian de sus labios. Se quedo en silencio en un rincon, mientras escuchaba como la pelea continuaba.

—Solo déjame hablar con Hershel. —le pidió Rick. —Déjame resolverlo.

—¡¿Qué vas a resolver?! —grito Shane con todas sus fuerzas.

—Si nos quedamos, si limpiamos el granero, tengo que hablar con él, esta es su propiedad.—grito Rick.

—Hershel aun los ve como personas.— explico Dale, Anna solamente lo escuchaba, ya que se encontraba dándole la espalda a todos, ocultando lo que seria a futuro, un pequeño moreton. —Para el, son personas enfermas, su esposa, su hijastro.—continuo.

—¿Tu sabias? —le pregunto Rick, por el tono de su voz, parecía decepcionado.

—Ayer hable con Hershel.

—¿Y esperaste toda la noche? —intervino esta vez Shane, con esa odiosa voz.

—Pensé que podríamos sobrevivir una noche más, y lo hicimos.—–respondió Dale.—Espere a la mañana para decirles algo, pero Glenn quiso hacerlo.

—El hombre está loco, Rick.- dijo Shane.—está loco si piensa que esas cosas están vivas.

La puerta del granero comenzó a moverse y gruñidos salían de él. Anna no habia realizado que tan cerca estaba hasta que levanto la vista y se encontro con ella.. Quiso moverse pero el miedo, la habían congelado. De repente, sintio unos brazos que la llevaban hacia atrás y la alejaban de la puerta. Cuando miro hacia arriba, vio a Rick, quien la miro por un segundo, para luego poner sus dedos en su mejilla, como si estuviera analizando algo. Cuando la vio a los ojos, para Anna el tiempo se detuvo, y frente a ella ya no se encontraba Rick, sino su padre. Observando con disgusto, como los castigos de su madre habian dejado su primera marca. La voz de Rick, hizo que volviera a la realidad, pero avergonzada por lo que el habia visto, alejo su rostro de su mano y se fue corriendo de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer el capítulo.. no se olviden de dejar sus reviews :) Estoy muy emocionada con la historia y espero que tambien se esten emocionando con ella. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 - Esperanzas

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Gracias nuevamente por los lindos reviews, y por las visitas al fic. Me pone muy feliz saber que disfrutan la historia! Espero que disfruten el capitulo :D.<br>**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 - Esperanzas<p>

Anna se encontraba sola en el establo, cepillando a Bobby, uno de los mejores caballos según Hershel, y lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración entrecortada a causa del llanto. Se sentía impotente por no hacer nada contra Shane. Él tenía todo a su favor. Su voz, su físico, su frialdad. Podía hacer que sintieras miedo con solo mirarte. Y luego… la sola imagen de su madre, había hecho que se petrificara.

Anna escucho las pisadas de alguien que entraba al establo, así que con el dorso de su mano libre limpio sus lágrimas, soltando un pequeño gimoteo al tocar el moretón que le había quedado en la mejilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Anna supo de inmediato quien era el dueño de aquella gruesa voz, por lo que se sorprendió al ver que le había hecho esa pregunta. No parecía el mismo Daryl que le había dado la bienvenida de tan "buena" manera.

—Si. — contesto hundiendo los hombros, para restarle importancia. Daryl solamente asintió, y se dirigió a un soporte para apoyar una silla de montar que había traído. Anna volvió a prestarle atención a Bobby, cuando escucho detrás de ella, un golpe sordo seguido de una queja.

—No puedes. —escucho la voz de Carol, quien entraba al establo y se acercaba para sostener a Daryl.

—Estoy bien. — le aseguro el alejándose de ella.

—Hershel dijo que necesitas sanar. —insistió Carol.

—Si… no me importa. — masculló Daryl. De seguro era de esas personas que no dejaban ver sus debilidades.

—Pero yo lo hago. —dijo Carol, y Anna no pudo evitar sonreír. Era muy bonito ver su preocupación por Daryl.

Daryl abrió la puerta del cubículo donde yo Anna se encontraba y comenzó a ponerle las correas de Bobby. Aunque ella todavía se encontraba cepillándolo, Daryl hacia su tarea como si ella no estuviera ahí.

—Rick saldrá para seguir buscando. —siguió Carol intentando persuadir a Daryl, pero este no parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer.

—No me quedare aquí sin hacer nada.

—No…vas a ir allá afuera y te vas a lastimar incluso peor. —dijo Carol con sarcasmo, pero al fin y al cabo, la pura verdad.

Daryl la ignoraba. Aunque no notaban a Anna, o eso parecía, ella salió del cubículo y les dio un poco de privacidad.

—No sabemos si vamos a encontrarla, Daryl. — dijo Carol severamente. Aunque hasta ese momento, Annabelle admiraba la actitud de Carol, este comentario le cayó muy mal, pero trato de ponerse en su lugar. Por lo que había oído, hacia 4 días que Sophia, estaba desaparecida, y sumando la negatividad de Shane era entendible que comenzara a desanimarse.

Aunque en su interior sabía que tenía que irse, no lo hizo. Pero para no dar la impresión de que estaba fisgoneando asuntos privados, se acerco a la pared cercana al soporte para la silla de montar, y se ocupó de arreglar unas correas que había en la pared.

—No lo sabemos… yo no lo sé. —añadió Carol con tristeza.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Daryl. La dureza de su voz hizo que a Anna se le erizara la piel, hasta sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo.

—No puedo perderte a ti también. —confeso Carol de una manera muy conmovedora, su voz estaba débil y al mirarla, Anna pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Anna sintió un golpe en el suelo y se dio la vuelta preocupada, para ver unas correas de cuero, que al parecer Daryl había tirado. Como si necesitara desquitarse, tomo la silla de montar y la tiro lejos de él. El esfuerzo fue tanto, que hizo que se inclinara de dolor.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Carol tratando de ayudarlo.

— ¡Solo déjame en paz! —le pidió gritando. —Estúpida perra. —mascullo entre dientes antes de salir del lugar.

Carol se desplomo en el suelo y puso sus manos en su cara para que Anna no la viera llorar, pero ella no podía dejarla sola, así que se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con su brazo.

—Estoy segura que la encontraran, Carol. — fue lo primero que dijo. Carol la miro casi con escepticismo. Anna limpio sus lágrimas con su mano y continuo. —la encontraran sana y salva.

—Me cuesta creerlo, Annabelle. Ella tiene tan solo 12 años, está sola allí afuera con…con…—dijo moviendo sus manos. —con esas…cosas. —finalizo con una mueca de desagrado.

—Carol, no puedo imaginarme por lo que está pasando Sophia, pero ella tiene algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué?

—Gente que la quiere y que la está buscando. En este momento Rick está preparando una nueva búsqueda, Shane y Andrea fueron a un pueblo a buscarla, y lo más importante, su padre está buscándola.

Carol cerró sus ojos y los abrió como si no hubiera entendido. Miraba a Anna extrañada. Anna supuso que era por lo que Daryl había dicho enojado.

—El solo te ha dicho eso, porque le duele que pienses así…

— ¿Tú crees que Daryl es su padre? — la detuvo Carol confundida. Anna la miro sin entender.

— ¿Daryl no es el padre de Sophia? —pregunto cuidadosamente.

Carol negó con su cabeza.

—Daryl, es un buen hombre que ha tratado de encontrarla. El padre de Sophia murió hace un tiempo atrás—explico.

—Entonces… ¿Daryl no es tu esposo?— Anna sabía que preguntar esto sería reiterativo, pero aún no lo podía creer.

Carol dejo salir una risa mientras negaba. La verdad es que Anna se había quedado sin palabras. Toda su suposición acerca de Daryl, Carol y Sophia estaba equivocada, pero al contrario de estar desilusionada, se sintio feliz al ver que, aunque Daryl no formara parte de la familia de Carol, se preocupaba por Sophia.

—Creo que Shane ha hecho que pierda las esperanzas. —dijo Carol. Anna asintió entendiéndola. Al menos, su suposición respecto a eso, no estaba tan equivocada. —, y ahora Daryl me odia.

—Entiendo lo de Shane, yo solo he estado dos días y lo que he conocido de él, me ha bastado para no querer acercarme más a el…—la mirada de Carol, como lo había hecho Rick, se dirigió a su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?—pregunto preocupada.

Anna solo negó con su cabeza. Nadie podía entender sus razones. Anna siguió con lo que trataba de decir.

—.. y por otro lado, Daryl no te odia, lo que pienso es que nunca pensó que fueras tú, la que diría algo como eso. ¿Por qué no vas y le muestras que confías en él? —Carol la miro como si fuera imposible hacer eso. —Sus esperanzas también están tambaleándose, y cuando le has dicho que no creías que la fueran a encontrar, supongo que sintió que su esfuerzo no valía la pena. Por eso tienes que ir mostrarle tu apoyo. Por mi parte, tú tienes el mío. Algo en mi interior, — dije señalando mi pecho. —me dice que la van a encontrar.

Carol la abrazo en modo de agradecimiento, y luego asintió incorporándose, y ofreciéndole sus manos para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Seguiré tu consejo. Espero que Daryl no vuelva a enojarse, es muy temperamental. —dijo riéndose. —Gracias por hablar conmigo, Anna. Eres muy madura.

Anna le sonrió. Mientras Carol se despedía moviendo su mano. Anna nuevamente volvía a estar sola en el establo.

Bobby resoplo de tal manera que parecía estar riéndose de ella.

—Dentro de un momento me iré y el que estará solo, serás tú Bobby. —le advirtió Anna, no pudiendo evitar reír por la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Ya saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, y como siempre les digo.. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8- La dura verdad

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Gracias por sus visitas y gracias a Akane love por sus reviews! Espero que disfruten el cap, y comenten que les parecio.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8– La dura verdad<p>

Ya entrada la tarde, Anna se encontraba viendo junto con Beth una partida de ajedrez entre Carl y Patricia, nunca había entendido ese juego pero era divertido ver las caras de Carl al ver que Patricia le quitaba sus fichas, en las escaleras del porche estaban Glenn y Maggie hablándose en susurros cuando T-Dog y Andrea vinieron preguntando qué había sucedido con la búsqueda. A ellos dos se le sumaron Carol y Daryl quien también preguntaban lo mismo.

—Maldición, ¿Hay alguien que se esté tomando esto en serio? —pregunto un malhumorado Daryl. Anna dirigió su mirada a Carol quien caminaba detrás de él. Carol le guiño un ojo. Al parecer todo había salido bien entre ellos dos. Los pensamientos de Anna, felices, se vieron nublados al ver a un apurado Shane, caminando hacia ellos con el bolso de las armas.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?—pregunto un desconcertado Daryl señalando las armas.

Como si fuera el líder de alguna batalla, Shane le pregunto si estaba con él. Anna se abrazó a si misma con miedo. Shane parecía descontrolado y, aunque no sabía porque, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada al ver que Daryl le respondía que sí y tomaba una escopeta mostrándole su apoyo. Ante la pelea que habían tenido frente al granero aquella mañana, Anna no entendía como ahora podía estar de su lado.

—Es tiempo de madurar. —comenzó a decir Shane caminando hacia ellos. — ¿Ya tienes la tuya?—pregunto Shane a Andrea. Esta, como buen perrito faldero, le respondió que sí.

— ¿Dónde está Dale? —pregunto Anna, sabiendo muy bien, que él era el encargado de guardas las armas.

—Viene en camino. — le respondió Shane sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Pensé que no podíamos utilizar las armas. — comento T-Dog.

—Podemos y debemos. — dijo Shane poniéndole una pistola en sus manos. —Una cosa era estar por aquí recogiendo margaritas. — comenzó Shane su discurso, lanzándole una mirada a Anna. No sabía porque, pero había algo en ella que hacía que Shane no la soportara. Anna, al contrario de esconderse detrás de alguien, bajo las escaleras del porche y se colocó cerca del el, cruzando sus brazos. Quería escuchar que tonterías tenía para decir. —…cuando suponíamos que este lugar era seguro, pero ahora sabemos que no lo es. — termino diciendo, dirigiendo su mirada al granero.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, hombre? ¿Protegerás a los tuyos?— pregunto Shane, a un desconcertado Glenn quien miraba a Maggie dudoso. Finalmente, termino aceptando la escopeta. — ¿Y tú?, ¿Puedes disparar?— le pregunto a Maggie.

— ¿Puedes parar? Si lo haces, si utilizas las armas, mi padre hará que se vayan esta noche.— advirtió Maggie.

—Nos tenemos que quedar, Shane.— le planteaba un preocupado Carl, quien comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Lori, siguiendo a su hijo.

—No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo? —lo tranquilizo Shane. —Miren, Hershel... el solo tiene que entender… ¿de acuerdo?..El...él tiene que hacerlo. —dijo amenazadoramente.

—Ahora tenemos que buscar a Sophia, ¿estoy en lo cierto?— Shane se inclinó en una rodilla frente a Carl.—Ahora quiero que tomes esto, tómalo Carl, y mantén a tu madre a salvo.—persuadió. —Haz lo que sea necesario, ya sabes, ve... toma el arma y hazlo. —Carl lo miraba, viéndose tentado por el hecho de utilizar un arma y eso Shane lo utilizaba a su favor. Anna no lo podía creer. El solo era un niño, y Shane se estaba aprovechando de eso. Suspiro aliviada cuando Lori se puso en medio de los dos, impidiendo que Carl tomara el arma.

—Rick dijo: sin armas.—le recordó Lori a Shane, el cual seguía inclinado en el suelo.— ¡Esta no es tu decisión!—era la primera vez que Annabelle veía a una Lori tan enojada, enfrentando a Shane.

—¡OH MIERDA!— exclamo T-Dog. Todos se giraron para ver qué era lo que veía y quedaron desconcertados ante la escena. Rick y Hershel traían a dos caminantes, arrastrándolos con varillas para evitar que los tocaran. A su lado, Jimmy estaba llamando la atención de los caminantes para que Rick y Hershel caminaran sin problema.

Shane salió corriendo encolerizado provocando que el grupo corriera tras él, para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—grito fuertemente.

—¿Por qué tu gente tiene armas? —Hershel le pedía una explicación a Rick.

Como si fuera un demonio revoloteando a su víctima, Shane comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Rick y Hershel.

—¿Lo están viendo? ¿Se dan cuenta a lo que se están aferrando?— preguntaba Shane enfurecido.

—Me doy cuenta a quien me aferro.— le contesto Hershel.

—No, ¡no lo haces!— le grito Shane.

—Shane, solo déjanos hacer esto y luego podemos hablar.—le rogo Rick, mientras luchaba con el caminante.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Rick? —lo enfrento Shane, esquivando al caminante que estaba cercano a él. —¡Estas cosas no están enfermas! ¡No son personas! —gritaba al aire. — ¡Están muertos! ¡No voy a lamentarme por ellos!... ¡Porque todo lo que hacen es MATAR! — como había sucedido antes, ante el sadismo de Shane, la imagen de la madre de Anna se apareció en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez, ella era la misma de antes. Con su cabello recogido en una media cola de caballo, como siempre lo hacía y en la misma manera que ahora yo lo hacía. Estaba usando su vestido rosa pálido, y su delantal blanco con encaje que utilizaba para cocinar su desayuno. La miraba con tristeza con sus ojos celestes como los suyos. Con su mirada le rogaba que no la olvidara, y en ese momento Anna juro que nunca lo iba a hacer. Su madre, no había sido la mejor. Había sido muy estricta, severa y fría, pero…era su madre y siempre lo iba a hacer.

Los gritos de Shane hicieron que volviera a la realidad, pero solamente para que lo mirara con más odio todavía. Entendía como se sentía Hershel y él no era nadie para cambiar su pensamiento.

—…mataron a Amy, ellos mataron a Otis y van a matarnos a todos...

—Shane, ¡Cállate!— ordeno Rick.

—Oye, Hershel…—lo llamo Shane.—Déjame preguntarte algo, —dijo sacando su arma.— ¿Podría una persona que respira,— Anna vio con terror como Shane cargaba su arma—…alejarse de esto?

Un disparo sonó. Shane estaba disparándole justo al pecho de la caminante que traía Hershel.

—¡Detente!—grito Rick.

—Son tres asaltos en el pecho,—señalo Shane. Parecía que estuviera disfrutando con el dolor que le causaba a Hershel.— ¿Podría alguien vivo, soportar eso? ¿Porque sigue avanzando?

Volvió a disparar dos veces más.

—Ese es su corazón, sus pulmones, ¿Por qué sigue avanzando?

—Shane, suficiente. —grito una vez más Rick.

—Sí, tienes razón, hombre. ¡Ya es suficiente! — Ese espantoso sonido, volvió a sonar. Solo un disparo, solo un disparo en la cabeza se necesitó para que la caminante cayera al suelo derrotada.

Parecía que el mundo se hubiera congelado por ese segundo. Carol se acercó a Anna, y le tomo la mano fuertemente. Anna podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar, miro su mano libre y confirmo que realmente estaba temblando, pero no sabía si era de miedo, de rabia o de tristeza.

—¡Basta de arriesgar nuestras vidas por una niña que se fue! —Annabelle sintió el grito ahogado que largaba Carol, y apretó su mano para tranquilizarla.— ¡Suficiente de vivir frente a un granero lleno de cosas que tratan matarnos! ¡Basta!— La mirada cruel de Shane se dirigió a Rick .—Rick, esto no es como era antes. Ahora...si quieren vivir, si quieren sobrevivir, tienen que pelear por eso. ¡Estoy hablando de luchar! ¡Aquí y ahora!

Shane comenzó a correr, y tomo un hacha que estaba cerca de la puerta del granero. Horrorizados, el grupo vio como Shane comenzaba a golpear las puertas para alterar a los caminantes que había dentro. Rick desesperado le pedía a Hershel que tomara el lazo de su caminante para poder detener a Shane, pero el hombre estaba en shock junto a sus hijas.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— pregunto un hombre detrás de Anna.

Al girar su rostro, Dale estaba caminando hacia ella, con una expresión atónita.

—Shane se ha vuelto loco.— fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de sentir un sonido metálico y a un desesperado Glenn que gritaba que no lo hiciera. Aun ante la súplica de Rick, Shane quito la madera que trancaba la puerta y la golpeo para llamar a los caminantes.

Carol se apegó a Anna, y Dale abrazo a la joven protectoramente. Anna intento cerrar sus ojos, pero en ese momento, como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta, comenzaron a salir uno a uno los caminantes. Andrea, T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn, Shane y Rick comenzaron a dispararle a cada uno de ellas. Con cada disparo, el corazón de Annabelle se detenía por un segundo. Todas aquellas personas, que alguna vez habían reído, llorado, gritado, seguían caminando aun después de la muerte, y ahora desaparecían de la faz de la tierra por el tonto capricho de un sádico. La ilusión de un pobre hombre, de algún día poder ver a su familia nuevamente con vida se rompió en pedazos ante la mirada de Shane.

Parecía que todo había terminado, pero un gemido en el interior les hizo saber que no era así. Por la puerta, apareció una niña. Todos lo que habían disparado, se habían quedado mudos y no parecían tener intención de matarla. Cuando Carol comenzó a alejarse de Anna, la joven entendió que aquel era el más triste y doloroso hecho. Sophia, su pequeña niña, se encontraba frente a sus ojos.


	9. Chapter 9-Fe en nosotros

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9 – Fe en nosotros<p>

El último disparo, sin lugar a dudas fue el más doloroso. El llanto desgarrador de Carol fue lo único que se escuchó después de eso. Daryl le pedía que no mirara el cuerpo de su pequeña hija, pero ella seguía gritando su nombre. Cuando intento sostenerla para ponerla de pie, Carol se deshizo de su agarre empujándolo y se fue corriendo hacia la RV. Ella necesitaba estar sola y era muy entendible. Anna se sentía culpable de haber alimentado las esperanzas de Carol, solamente para después encontrar una muy diferente Sophia. Necesitaba decirle cuanto lo sentía, necesitaba apoyarla en ese duro momento. Anna corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la RV y entro. Carol estaba sentada mirando por la ventana.

—Carol, lo siento mucho…—dijo Anna lanzándose a llorar. Carol no se inmuto. Lo único que pensaba Anna era que si ella no hubiera abierto la boca, si ella no la hubiera ilusionado, ella no estaría tan dolida. Finalmente, Carol estaba haciéndose la idea de no volver a ver su hija y ella dejo que Carol pensara que aún existía una posibilidad de encontrarla. Aunque sabía que lo que le había pasado a Sophia no era su culpa, se sintió muy mal.

La puerta se abrió, y entro Daryl en silencio. Se quedó parado a un lado de Anna, para apoyar en silencio a la madre de la niña que tanto había buscado. Cuando Carol, les dirigió su mirada, Annabelle deseo que no lo hubiera hecho, porque lo único que podía ver en ellos era pura decepción.

Quedaros los tres en silencio, un tiempo que pareció una eternidad. Cada tanto, Anna dirigía su mirada hacia a Daryl, solamente para encontrarlo con la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas. Anna esperaba que el dijera algo, pero aun así, que acompañara a Carol en este momento valía mucho. De repente, la mirada de Daryl se dirigió a la puerta de la RV, ya que Lori estaba entrando.

—Ellos están listos. — anuncio Lori bajando la mirada.

Carol movió levemente su rostro para negarse, su labio inferior temblaba un poco, conteniendo el llanto.

—Vamos. — trato de animarla Lori.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Carol cabizbaja.

—Porque esa era tu pequeña niña. —respondió Daryl.

— ¡Esa no es mi niña!- Carol le devolvió una dura mirada. —Es…otra cosa. —Carol volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero siguió hablando. —Mi Sophia estaba sola en el bosque. Todo este tiempo he pensado…No lloro hasta quedarse dormida—su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía. —, ella no paso hambre, ella no intento encontrar su camino de regreso. —se detuvo un momento y finalmente termino. —Sophia murió hace mucho tiempo.

Lori bajo de la RV apenada, pero no podía forzarla a hacer algo que no quería. Daryl se bajó de la encimera y miro a Carol por última vez. Estaba a punto de salir de la RV cuando le lanzo a Annabelle una mirada expectante. Anna quería ir al entierro, pero tampoco quería dejar a Carol sola. Al final, Daryl tomo esa decisión por ella ya que la tomo del brazo y la hizo bajar de la RV.

—Quiero quedarme con ella. —le dijo Anna, cuando Daryl soltó su brazo.

—Ella quiere estar sola. —aunque lo había murmurado, su voz era fuerte y potente. Anna siquiera intento seguirle la contra ya que estaba completamente segura que él no la dejaría quedarse con Carol.

Daryl comenzó a caminar al lugar del entierro antes que ella, por lo que Anna tuvo que apurar el paso para alcanzarlo. Cuando llegaron al entierro, él se alejó al extremo más alejado, mientras que Anna se quedó cerca de Dale. Estaban tan angustiados y defraudados, que nadie pudo decir nada. Solo se quedaron en silencio, mirando la tumba que habían preparado para Sophia.

Después de estar allí, en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedió, uno a uno se fueron retirando del lugar. Anna volvió a la RV, pero contrario a lo que pensaba Carol ya no estaba allí. Quiso ir a buscarla, pero no sabía si era lo mejor, entonces pensó que sería mejor quedarse allí a esperarla.

* * *

><p>Estuvo esperando un largo rato, pero ya comenzaba a impacientarse. Por la ventana vio a Rick abriendo la puerta de la camioneta, mientras esperaba a Glenn quien le daba un beso a Maggie. Al parecer harían un viaje, por lo que con mucha curiosidad, Anna fue hacia ellos para preguntarles a donde irían.<p>

—Iremos a buscar a Hershel. Beth está en estado de shock y lo necesitamos aquí. — me respondió, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

Aunque sabía cuál sería la respuesta, Anna se arriesgó a preguntarles si podía ir con ellos.

—Es mejor que te quedes aquí, Annabelle.- indico Glenn quien ya estaba sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.—,volveremos en poco tiempo, solo tenemos que traer a Hershel devuelta.

—Por favor…—le suplico a Rick mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Déjame ir con ustedes. No me notaran…yo solo quiero conocer el pueblo. — les confeso sonriendo. Anna apoyo su brazo, en la aún abierta puerta de la camioneta. Rick frunció su ceño, y miro a Glenn. Este último hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Vendrás con nosotros, pero si sucede algo quédate cerca de nosotros, ¿entendido? —ordeno Rick mirando a Anna con seriedad.

—Entendido capitán. — Anna le hizo un saludo militar llevando dos dedos a su frente, y corrió hasta llegar al asiento de atrás. En cuanto cerraron las puertas, Rick puso la camioneta en marcha.

Casi la mitad del trayecto estuvieron en silencio. Anna, por su parte, estaba cumpliendo con lo que había prometido. Si no era porque Rick cada tanto la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, podía decir que estaba viajando solo con Glenn. Anna se encontraba distraída viendo los comercios y las casas del pueblo. Se imaginó a su madre, visitando este pueblo, recorriendo sus lugares y deseo con nostalgia, haber estado con ella, cuando aún este lugar estaba habitado de gente.

—Maggie dijo que me ama. —Confeso Glenn rompiendo el silencio. Anna se inclinó hacia los asientos delanteros para poder integrarse a la conversación. Lo que acababa de decir Glenn era muy romántico. —Ella no puede decirlo, digo…ella no puede…Quiero decir...bueno. —comenzó a titubear. Rick le mando una mirada a Annabelle y apretó sus labios ocultando una sonrisa. —Ella...ella está molesta o confundida. Ella probablemente se siente, como...

—Creo que es lo suficientemente lista como para saber lo que siente. —lo detuvo Rick.

Glenn lo miro desconfiado.

— No, no. — Comenzó a negar. —Ella quiere amor, ella necesita algo a lo que aferrarse.

—Glenn, creo que es obvio para todos que Maggie te ama. — Señalo Rick. —y no solo porque eres unos de los últimos hombres en pie. —bromeo. —Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Glenn parecía nervioso. —No le dije si la amaba también. Ninguna mujer me lo había dicho antes, excepto mi madre, claro, y mis hermanas. —Aclaro rápidamente. —, pero con Maggie es diferente. Apenas no conocemos. ¿Qué sabe ella realmente de mí?, nada. — Termino respondiéndose a sí mismo. —Somos prácticamente extraños. Yo no sé qué hacer con todo esto. Cuando me lo dijo, solo me quede parado como un idiota.

Hasta ahora, Anna había quedado escuchando lo que decían los dos hombres, pero no pudo evitar sentir las ganas de hablar.

—Eso es algo bueno. —empezó. Glenn giro su rostro para mirarle dudoso. —No lo de quedarte parado como idiota…—aclaro Anna con rapidez. —Me refiero a lo del amor. No importa si son extraños, el amor es algo impredecible. Es "amor a primera vista"-Rick me miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

—Pero es una locura…—comento Glenn cabizbajo. En ese momento, Anna recordó una frase que había leído en un libro de su padre.

—"_En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón."—_ parafraseo Anna, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas de Nietzsche.

Rick sonrió sorprendido por aquella frase. No era por subestimar, pero nunca pensó que aquella joven conocería aquella frase. Igualmente, Glenn no tenía demasiada seguridad en eso.

—Deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella, Glenn. —Anna apretó suavemente el hombro de Glenn y él sonrió. —Deberías besarla también…—agrego Anna haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Glenn.

Continuaron hablando de cosas como por ejemplo, cual sería la mejor forma de declararse a Maggie, hasta que llegaron a una intersección y Rick detuvo la camioneta. A unos metros, se veía un descuidado y viejo bar, en el cual se suponía que se encontraba Hershel.

Antes de bajarse, Glenn detuvo a Rick diciéndole que sabía lo de Lori. Anna los miro confundida, ya que no sabía de qué se trataba. Glenn, sin saberlo le aclaro la duda cuando dijo que Lori estaba embarazada. Luego, le confeso que él había conseguido unas píldoras. Anna supuso que no era algo muy bueno, ya que Rick lo miro serio y antes de bajarse de la camioneta le dijo que se había dado cuenta.

Enseguida, se bajaron con Glenn y siguieron a Rick.

—Lamento habértelo ocultado. — se disculpó Glenn afligido.

—Hiciste lo que pensaba que estaba bien, — razono Rick. — pero no lo era. — señalo Rick al terminar.

Los dos hombres tenían unas escopetas, y antes de comenzar a caminar, Rick se acercó a Annabelle para darle una pequeña pistola.

—Úsala, solo si es necesario. — Le explico Rick. —Le he quitado el seguro, así que podrás disparar sin problemas. — Anna asintió para expresar que lo había entendido. Como su vestido no tenía bolsillos, la llevo con mucho cuidado en las manos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cantina, Rick la abrió con una patada, para mantenerse lejos por si había algún caminante. Frente a ellos, Hershel se encontraba sentando frente a la barra, con un vaso entre sus manos.

—Hershel…—llamo Rick cuidadosamente. Hershel no se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Quién está contigo?— pregunto.

—Glenn y Annabelle. —le respondió Rick acercándose de a poco. Hershel pregunto si Maggie había mandado a Glenn, pero Rick contesto que él se había ofrecido. Anna comenzó a mirar el lugar. Estaba oscuro, y lleno de polvo. Incluso, algunas mesas todavía tenían vasos encima.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido? —Pregunto Rick cuando estuvo al lado de Hershel. Este, tratando de ser irónico le respondió que no lo suficiente. Rick les lanzó a sus compañeros una mirada preocupada.

—Terminemos esto en casa. — murmuro Rick, para hacer que entrara en razón. —Beth se desmayó, ella está en algún estado de trance, debe estar en shock y creo que tú también lo estas.

Hershel lo miro inexpresivo.

— ¿Maggie esta con ella? —pregunto.

—Sí, pero Beth te necesita. — le recordó.

— ¿Qué podría hacer? —le pregunto Hershel inexpresivo, volviéndose a concentrar en su vaso lleno de lo que parecía ser whisky. —Ella necesita a su madre, para poder llorar, como debería haber hecho hace semanas. Le robaron esa oportunidad. —Dijo lastimosamente. —Lo veo ahora. —termino diciendo, llevándose rápidamente la bebida a sus labios.

—Tú pensabas que había una cura. No te culpes por haber mantenido las esperanzas.

— ¿Esperanza? —Repitió Hershel, como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra. —Cuando te vi por primera vez corriendo a través de mi campo, con tu niño en brazos, tuve un poco de esperanza de que el sobreviviría…

—Pero lo hizo. —le recordó Rick. Anna miro a Glenn quien miraba a Hershel preocupado.

—Lo hizo. —señalo Hershel devuelta. —Aunque perdimos a Otis, Shane logro regresar y salvamos a tu hijo. Ese fue el milagro que prueba que los milagros existen. Solo que esto era un señuelo, una farsa. —esto último lo dijo fuertemente. —Fui un tonto Rick, y ustedes lo vieron. —Rick lo miraba con comprensión. —Mi hija merece algo mejor que eso. — termino diciendo. Tomo un último sorbo de whisky y abrió la botella para servirse un poco más.

Rick se alejó de Hershel, para acercarse a sus compañeros. Estaban frente a la puerta del bar, para poder tener un poco de "privacidad". El primero que hablo fue Glenn.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?, ¿Solo esperar a que salga?

Rick estuvo a punto de contestar, pero con sorpresa vieron que Hershel los había escuchado y les respondía que se fueran.

— ¡Solo vayan!—grito más fuerte.

—Le prometí a Maggie que te llevaría a salvo a casa. — índico Rick dándose la vuelta. Hershel soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Cómo se lo prometiste a aquella niña?— La mirada que Glenn le lanzo a Rick, y este último apretando la mandíbula, hizo que Anna se diera cuenta que Hershel había tocado un punto débil. Los ojos de Rick, mostraban dolor y arrepentimiento.

Anna sintió pena. Rick era un buen hombre y el no merecía que lo trataran así. Esto hizo que Anna hablara.

—La ironía y un vaso de whisky no te servirá de mucho. —hablo tratando de ser lo más fría posible. Hershel la miro sorprendido. Incluso Anna estaba sorprendida. Sin saberlo, estaba actuando como su madre lo había hecho con su padre. Esto había causado una reacción en Hershel, por lo que decidió seguir. — ¿Crees que esto hará que la realidad desaparezca? Actúa como un verdadero hombre, Hershel, o ¿qué quieres?—dijo mordazmente. — ¿Quieres emborracharte hasta caer muerto y dejar a tus hijas solas?

Hershel se levantó de la silla, visiblemente molesto por la forma en que le había hablado. Anna también estaba molesta conmigo misma, pero era la única forma en que él iba a reaccionar. Solo esperaba que el la perdonara.

—No me digas que debo hacer o como cuidar a mis hijas, o a mi granja. Tu gente es como una plaga. Como cristiano les di refugio, y tampoco tuve problema en dejar que tú te quedaras. Pero aun así, ¡tu gente lo destruyo todo!— dijo alzando las manos al aire.

—El mundo ya estaba en mal estado cuando nos conocimos. — intercedió Rick, poniéndose en medio de los dos.

— ¡Y no tomas la responsabilidad!— lo increpó Hershel. —Se supone que tú eres su líder.

—Bueno, estoy aquí ahora, ¿no?— le mostro Rick levantando la voz. Hershel se quedó en silencio.

—Si. — Admitió Hershel. —Si. — volvió a repetir. —Sí, lo estas.- remato, dándose media vuelta y volviendo al asiento del bar. Anna comenzó a acercarse a él, cuando Rick la detuvo. No creía que fuera buena idea. Sin embargo, Anna continúo caminando hacia Hershel. Al acercarse, coloco la mano sobre el vaso que Hershel estaba a punto de levantar.

—Siento haberte hablado de esa manera. No soy nadie para decir como debes actuar. Eres un buen hombre. Y… eres mucho más valioso al lado de tus hijas, que aquí, tratando de vaciar todas las botellas de lugar. —le señale, apuntando las botellas que quedaban en un estante frente a nosotros. Hershel bajo el vaso, y lo quedo mirando fijamente unos segundos.

—No quería creerles...—comenzó y luego se dirigió a Rick. —Tú me dijiste que no había cura, que esas personas estaban muertas y no enfermas. Yo elegí no creer eso.— confeso con tristeza.—,pero cuando Shane disparo a Lou en el pecho y ella solo seguía caminando, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta cuan idiota había sido…que Annette ha estado muerta mucho tiempo atrás, ¡Y que estaba alimentando a un cuerpo putrefacto!— los ojos de Hershel, se habían estado llenando de lágrimas mientras hablaba.—Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no había esperanza, y cuando esa pequeña salió del granero—recordó quebrándose.—, la mirada en tu cara… supe que tú también lo sabias, ¿cierto?—le pregunto a Rick quien se había quedado callado. —No hay esperanza, y lo sabes ahora…como yo... ¿o no?

Rick seguía sin contestar, esta vez los miró a Glenn y a Anna. Glenn, quien estaba cuidando la puerta, intercambio una mirada con la chica y camino hacia ellos hasta quedarse cerca de Hershel.

—No hay esperanza para ninguno de nosotros. —insistió Hershel.

—Siempre hay esperanzas, Hershel. —Lo detuvo Annabelle golpeando la barra al poner encima el arma que le había dado Rick. —La muerte es muerte y eso no cambiara. No importa si es por un ataque al corazón o por un caminante. La muerte de es parte del ciclo de la vida. —Anna se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba a su lado. —En este momento, hay un grupo de personas que están esperándote, ellos te necesitan. — le explico haciendo referencia a sus hijas, Patricia y Jimmy. —Incluso si es para darles una razón por la que seguir, incluso si no crees en eso. ¿Sabes lo que verdaderamente importa?—le pregunto

Hershel negó levemente la cabeza.

—Nuestra fe en nosotros. —respondió Rick, entendiendo a lo que quería llegar Annabelle.— Las personas en tu granja, Glenn, Anna, yo… formamos parte de una nueva esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida, y vinimos aquí porque sentimos que tú también eres parte de eso, pero aquí la verdadera cuestión es... ¿quieres ser parte de ella?—pregunto, levantado su mano frente a él.

Hershel, se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pero luego asintió con una sonrisa torcida y estrecho su mano. Anna sintió la mano de Rick sobre su hombro, apretándolo suavemente. Glenn quito una mano de la escopeta que estaba sosteniendo y rodeo con su brazo a Hershel. Estaban a punto de levantarse para irse, cuando la puerta del bar se abrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y si lo han hecho no se olviden de dejar su review, y como siempre les digo. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 - ¿Somos amigos?

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Espero que les guste este capítulo, creo que este episodio muestra lo que puede hacer Rick con tal de proteger a su grupo. Eso lo hace un verdadero líder. Espero haber plasmado la esencia del episodio en mi escritura. Obviamente me encantaría mostrar la verdadera tensión de la escena, pero se me hizo muy difícil hacerlo. No sé si el capítulo me ha salido muy bien, pero me he esforzado mucho.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 – ¿Somos amigos?<p>

Dos hombres estaban entrando al bar, mirándolos como si fueran extraterrestres. Uno de ellos, que era el más alto y delgado fue el primero en hablar.

—Hijo de puta, ellos están vivos. —se giró para ver a su compañero, quien era más relleno y bajo que él. Estos dos, comenzaron a caminar, pero antes de llegar al grupo, el más delgado se sentó en una de las mesas y el otro se sentó en una silla de la barra lateral. Parecían exhaustos, y su apariencia también demostraba eso, estaban sucios, sudados y desde lejos Annabelle pudo sentir que olían mal. Seguramente les faltaba un buen baño a estos dos.

—Sentimos ser tan groseros, pero estamos muy cansados. —dijo el más flaco, quitándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano. — No nos vendría nada mal algo de beber.

Rick entendiendo la indirecta, tomo la botella de la que había bebido Hershel y les sirvió un par de tragos. Mientras tanto, disimuladamente Anna cubrió con su mano, el arma que había dejado en la mesa. Si la llegara a necesitar, la tendría rápido.

—Soy Dave. — se presentó el más delgado de ellos. —, y ese patán es Tony. — presento señalando al más grandote.

—Cómeme, Dave. —dijo a modo de insulto.

—Hey, tal vez algún día lo haga. — lo amenazo Dave sarcásticamente. —Nos conocimos en la I-95 saliendo de Philly, eso fue un maldito espectáculo. —les contó, mientras agarraba el shot de tequila que le había dado Rick. Glenn soltó una corta risa antes de presentarse.

—Son Glenn, es bueno conocer nuevas personas. — Rick puso en la barra dos shot de tequila para Glenn y para él.

—Rick Grimes. —se presentó girándose.

El más delgado miró a Hershel y a Anna.

— ¿Y ustedes dos?, ¿no quieren un trago?—Anna simplemente negó con la cabeza, y Hershel se negó diciendo que lo recién lo había dejado.

—Tienes un sentido temporal único, amigo. — bromeo el que se hacía llamar Dave.

—Su nombre es Hershel, hoy perdió a mucha gente, muchos de ellos. — ante ese comentario de Rick, todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Realmente lamento escuchar eso. — Dijo Dave apenado, pero luego subió su vasito de tequila a modo de brindis. —Por días mejores y nuevos amigos…hasta la muerte, que estén en un mejor lugar.

A continuación, Rick, Dave y Tony bebieron sus tragos. Al lado de Anna, detrás de la barra, Glenn parecía debatirse si tomar el trago o no. Finalmente, bajo su vaso a la barra, el cual estaba aún lleno.

Dave, se inclinó sobre la mesa y busco algo detrás de su espalda.

—Nada mal, ¿No?— pregunto mostrándoles un arma. —La tome de un policía. —les explicó mientras la miraba. De pronto, Anna sintió la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. Al principio, pensó que solo era una extraña sensación al estar en un lugar desconocido, y ahora estar acompañada de dos hombres extraños. Pero cuando recorrió la habitación con su mirada, se cubrió sus piernas desnudas con su brazo libre, al ver que Tony tenía sus ojos fijos en ellas.

—Yo soy policía. — escucho a Rick decir. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que era Rick, y la verdad es que no se sorprendió. Ahora comprendía, la autoridad que había mostrado el día que se conocieron.

—Este ya estaba muerto. —aclaro Dave.

—Están bastante lejos de Filadelfia. — señalo Rick cambiando de tema.

—Parece que estamos lejos de todo. —bromeo Dave.

— ¿Qué dejaron atrás? —les pregunto Rick.

—Bueno, te puedo decir que no es el clima, debo haber perdido 13 kg en sudor.

—A mí me gustaría eso. — comento el más grandote, Tony. Ahora Anna podía estar más cómoda porque aquel tipo ya dejaba de mirarla. Le había asqueado la forma en que la miraba. No era como la miraba, Rick o Dale. Si no que la había mirado de una forma que había hecho que se sintiera muy incómoda. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina.

—Primero fue D.C, escuche que había algo así como un campo de refugiados—empezó a contar Dave. —, pero las carreteras estaban atestadas, así que nunca nos acercamos. Decidimos salir de la carretera, para ir a los campos, y cada grupo que nos encontramos tenía un nuevo rumor de alguna salida para esta cosa.

—Un tipo nos dijo que había un guarda costa sentado en el Golfo, enviando ferris a la isla. — intervino su compañero, mirando a Rick.

—El último fue un patio de ferrocarriles en Montgomery que corría trenes a la mitad del país, a Kansas, Nebraska. —continuo Dave.

— ¿Nebraska?—pregunto Glenn.

—Poca población, muchas armas. —le simplifico Tony. Esta vez su mirada se encontró con de Anna. Esto hizo que los dedos de la chica rodearan con fuerza el arma que estaba sosteniendo.

—Tiene algo de sentido. — expreso Glenn.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en Nebraska, muchacho? —Pregunto Dave. —Hay una razón por la que lo llamaron "Paso elevado"

Rick, Hershel y los dos hombres compartieron unas risas. La verdad es que Anna no había entendido el chiste y por lo que vio, tampoco lo había hecho Glenn.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos? —pregunto repentinamente Dave.

—Fuerte Benning, eventualmente. — respondió Rick. Anna recordó que eso lo había dicho Shane, y le impresionó que Rick estuviera de acuerdo con ese plan.

—Odio orinar en tu cereal, oficial, pero…nos encontramos con un par de personas, nos dijeron que el lugar fue invadido por esos chupa cerebros.

—Espera…—lo detuvo Glenn. — ¿El fuerte Benning se perdió? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Tristemente, lo estoy. La realidad es que no hay salida de este desastre. Seguimos pasando de un laberinto a otro, rezando que uno de esos fenómenos no te agarre mientras duermes.

—Si es que duermes…—dijo Hershel.

—Si… no parece que ustedes están colgando sus sombreros aquí. —Planteo Dave, quien hasta ahora parecía ser el "líder". — ¿Se refugian en otro lugar?

—No exactamente…—mintió Rick.

— ¿Esos son tus autos?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?— pregunto Glenn.

—Nosotros vivimos en los nuestros, y esos parecen estar vacíos, limpios. ¿Dónde está todo tu equipo? —siguió insistiendo Dave.

—Estamos con un grupo más grande. —Explico Hershel— Estábamos explorando, y pensamos que podríamos tomar un trago.

— ¿Un trago?—pregunto sorprendido. — Hershel, yo creí que tú no… bueno, y tu jovencita no quisiste beber tampoco.

—Si… bueno, mi primera experiencia con el alcohol no fue la mejor, —Anna hundió sus hombros dándoles una sonrisa tímida. — Ya sabes, fiestas, amigos, música alta. —mintió tratando de utilizar algunos elementos que su madre odiaba. Ante su comentario, Tony y Dale rieron asintiendo con su cabeza. Los demás, fingieron reír ante su mentira.

—Oh, esos momentos son únicos. Aunque tú pareces tranquila, bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen, las tímidas son las peores. —Anna trato de reír, pero su mente le aviso que seguramente ese "las peores" tenía una connotación sexual. ¿Por qué no se había callado? Hubiera sido mejor idea.

—Igualmente, estábamos pensando acampar por aquí, es… ¿es seguro? —curioseo interesado.

—Puede ser, aunque hemos matado algunos caminantes por aquí. — explico Glenn.

— ¿Caminantes? ¿Así es como le llaman?

—Si. — respondió Glenn.

—Me gusta, es mejor que los "chupa cerebros"

—Es más descriptivo. — opino Tony. Ante eso, Dave les explicó que Tony había ido a la universidad, pero Tony lo interrumpió argumentando que solo había ido dos años. Luego de eso, se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, que duro unos segundos hasta que Dave lo rompió.

— ¿Entonces?, ¿En dónde están ubicados? —Volvió a insistir. — ¿En las afueras o algo así? —ante esa necesidad de saber dónde se encontraban, una alarma se prendió en la cabeza de Anna avisándole de que no era para nada bueno.

— ¿Un estacionamiento de casas rodantes? —añadió Tony, levantándose de su asiento para ir a la pared de enfrente.

— ¿Una granja?— pregunto Dave, y sin saberlo le dio en el clavo. — El viejo Mcdonald tenía una granja…—comenzó a cantar. Tony se rio de su broma.

— ¿Tú tienes una granja?— le pregunto Dave seriamente a Rick. Este lo miro inexpresivo, pero luego todos miraron al costado, donde Tony estaba orinando en la pared. Fue tan desagradable que disimuladamente Anna tuvo que tapar su nariz con la mano, para evitar sentir el desagradable olor de la orina.

— ¿Es segura? —pregunto Tony, aun orinando.

—Tiene que serlo. — Argumento Dave.— ¿Tienen comida, agua?

— ¿Tienen mujeres? —pregunto asquerosamente Tony subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón.—No he tenido sexo en semanas.— al escuchar esto, y ver como Tony la miraba descaradamente de arriba a abajo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Anna.

—Hey, chica, perdona a mi amigo si te ha asustado. — Se disculpó Dave. —Estos niños de ciudad, no tienen discreción, y cuando ven una muchacha bonita se ponen como animales salvajes.

Anna no pudo decir nada. Se quedó callada, con la esperanza de que pudieran marcharse sin problemas de aquel lugar.

—Así que… escucha Glenn. —comenzó nuevamente a hablar, pero enseguida Rick lo detuvo.

—Ya hemos hablado suficiente. —dijo con dureza.

—Está bien, pero espera un segundo. Esta granja…suena muy bien. ¿No suena bien, Tony?

—Sí, suena muy bien.

—Así que… ¿Qué tal un poco de hospitalidad sureña?, tenemos algunos amigos en el campamento pasando un mal rato. No veo el drama en hacer un poco más de espacio. Podemos unir recursos, mano de obra. —ofreció tratando de hacer cambiar de parecer a Rick.

—Mira, lo siento, pero esa no es una opción. — le explico Rick.

Anna pudo ver como Tony le lanzaba una mirada a su compañero, quien los miraba incrédulo desde su lugar.

—No suena como si fuera un problema. —persistió.

—Lo siento, pero no podemos. — dijo Hershel, acordando con Rick.

—No podemos sostener a más gente. —Siguió Rick.

Dave, comenzó a reírse mientras apretaba la base de su nariz con sus dedos.

—Ustedes son otra cosa, pensé que… pensé que podríamos ser amigos. Tenemos gente, tenemos que escoger también.

Rick hundió sus hombros.

—No sabemos nada de ti.

—Eso es cierto, no saben nada de nosotros. No saben lo que hemos tenido que pasar por ahí, las cosas que hemos tenido que hacer. Apuesto a que he tenido que hacer algunas cosas igual que tú, ¿estoy en lo cierto?—dijo acusatoriamente. Rick se quedó en silencio, no pudiendo negar ese hecho. —Nadie tiene las manos limpias en lo que queda de este mundo. Todos somos lo mismo, así que vamos, vamos a hacer una bonita amistad paseando en esa granja y podemos conocernos unos a otros.

Rick negó con su cabeza y largo un suspiro.

—Eso no va a suceder.

—Rick… —siguió Dale, pero un enfurecido Tony no lo dejo.

—Esto es una mierda.

—Tranquilízate. —le pidió Rick.

—No me digas que me tranquilice, no vuelvas a decirme que me tranquilice. —Giro su cabeza a Dave y los señaló. —Le disparare a estos 3 idiotas, nos llevaremos a la chica y tomaremos su maldita granja. —Al decir eso, el pánico entro en el cuerpo de Anna y agarro el arma para ponerla en su regazo. Rick se levantó enfurecido.

— ¡Hey, hey! —Lo detuvo su compañero poniendo sus manos frente a Tony para que se calmara. —Relájate, tómatelo con calma. Nadie está matando a nadie y nadie te va a hacer daño, jovencita. —Fue diciendo, mientras se subía a la barra lateral para caer del otro lado. —Nadie está disparando a nadie, ¿verdad, Rick?

Cuando Rick se giró para caminar hacia él, se detuvo al escuchar que Tony sacaba su arma.

—Mira…— Dave tomo su arma y la puso encima de la barra suavemente, para que Rick se diera cuenta de que no tenía intención de disparar. —Somos solamente amigos tomando unos tragos, eso es todo. —mientras tanto Anna seguía manteniendo un ojo encima de Tony, para vigilarlo. —Ahora, ¿Dónde están las cosas buenas? —pregunto frotando sus manos mientras miraba la parte de debajo de la barra buscando algunas bebidas. Cuando Dave se inclinó hacia abajo, Rick automáticamente apoyo su mano en su pistola. Dave lo miro fijamente, pero luego se incorporó levantando una botella.

—Hey, miren esto. —Dijo alzando una botella de lo que parecía ser vino. — Esto servirá. — comenzó a destaparla para luego servirse un vaso. Anna miro a Hershel y a Glenn, para descubrir que sus miradas también pasaban de Tony a Dave. —Tú tienes que entender, que no podemos quedarnos allí. Tú sabes lo que es.

—Sí, lo sé. —Confirmo Rick. —Pero la granja está demasiado llena. Lo siento, vas a tener que seguir buscando.

—Seguir buscando. —repitió Dave. — ¿Dónde sugieres que lo hagas?

—No lo sé…— dijo Rick con sinceridad. —Escuche que Nebraska es agradable.

Dave rio con sorna.

— Nebraska. —repitió, seguro recordando lo que había dicho anteriormente sobre ese lugar.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue tan rápido que Anna siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. Cuando Dave, comenzó a negar la cabeza por lo que había dicho Rick, este fue a tomar el arma, pero Rick fue más rápido y le disparo justo en la cabeza, seguido de eso, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le disparo en el hombro a Tony quien ya estaba preparando la escopeta. Cuando Tony cayó al suelo, Rick se acercó para finalizarlo disparándole también en la cabeza. Hershel, Glenn y Anna, no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas en las que se mezclaban, la confusión, y la sorpresa. De a poco, se fueron acercando a Rick, quien tenía fija la mirada en el cadáver de Tony. Asustada por lo que había ocurrido, y en parte agradecida por su decisión, Anna tomo el brazo de Rick, y se acercó a él. Todos se miraron en ese instante, y se dieron cuenta de que pensaban lo mismo. Rick, había hecho, lo que tenía que hacer.


	11. Chapter 11 - Conociendo a Randall

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Gracias por leer el capitulo, y espero que lo disfruten :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11- Conociendo a Randall.<p>

—Oh, mierda. — fue lo primero que dijo Glenn con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le pregunto un preocupado Rick. Glenn lo miro y solo murmuro un simple "si", asintiendo con nerviosismo.

— ¿Hershel? —Rick lo miro y este también asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Annabelle? — ella aún estaba agarrándolo del brazo, aterrada.

—Mi corazón…late muy rápido. —fue lo único que respondió. No le hubiera sorprendido si su corazón hubiera salido de su pecho. Era la primera vez que veía como una persona viva moría. Había sido tan rápido, tan irreal. Tan atroz.

Rick tomo de la mano a Anna, e hizo que se sentara en unos de los asientos de la barra.

—Respira. Solo es la adrenalina del momento. Todo saldrá bien…—le decía Rick para que Anna se tranquilizara. Anna trataba de respirar profundamente, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de aquellos hombres ensangrentados venía a su mente.

—Volvamos. — recomendó Hershel. Como salidos de un trance, el grupo comenzó a moverse por el lugar. Rick se agacho frente al cuerpo sin vida de Tony para registrarlo y quitarle lo que podía servir, como balas y su escopeta. Por otro lado, Glenn se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dave para hacer lo mismo que había hecho Rick. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta, una luz que duro poco segundos alumbro el lugar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Anna asustada.

—Un auto, un auto.— les susurró Rick acelerando el paso.— Al piso. —ordeno. Los cuatro se pusieron contra la pared de la puerta. Annabelle estaba al lado de Hershel, mientras Glenn y Rick estaban más alejados. Anna miraba con horror el arma que tenían en sus manos. ¿Qué pretendía hacer con ella? ¿Disparar? No sabía siquiera si podía hacerlo. De pronto, el sonido de un motor se hizo más fuerte y se detuvo. El sonido de puertas que se abrían y se cerraban fuertemente, les indicó que había gente cerca.

—¿Dave? ¿Tony? —fue lo primero que se escuchó afuera. —Dijeron que estaban aquí.

—Si.— se escuchó a otro que respondía.

—Te lo digo, escuche unos disparos. —le dijo la primera voz.

—Vi a unos vagabundos, a dos calles de aquí. Tal vez sean más. — hablo una tercera voz.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. —volvió a decir otro de los hombres.

—¡Dave! ¡Tony!— grito devuelta uno que parecía preocupado.

—Cállate idiota, ¿quieres atraerlos? —lo reprendió uno por hacer tanto ruido.

—Quédense cerca, los encontraremos. — la poca luz que había afuera y la oscuridad del lugar hacia que pudieran ver las sombras de aquellos hombres, que portaban escopetas.

Con cada paso que daban, la madera rechinaba. Las agitadas respiraciones del grupo, parecían potenciadas y por esa razón, Anna tapo su boca en un intento de contener el sonido.

—Amigo, dijo que permanezcamos cerca.— dijo un hombre. Ante esto, comenzaron a llamar a sus amigos con suaves murmullos, que se fueron alejando poco a poco. Una vez que parecio que estaban seguros, los cuatro abrieron levemente las cortinas de las ventanas cercanas a ellos para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca. Rick se levantó de su lugar, y por última vez abrió una cortina para ver hacia fuera. Al ver que no había nada se acercó a sus compañeros en cuclillas y estos se formaron en un pequeño círculo para poder hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Por qué no se van? —pregunto Glenn, con un tono de pánico en su voz. El mismo pánico que había escuchado minutos atrás.

—¿Tu lo harías? —le pregunto Hershel, de manera que Glenn razonara.

—No podemos quedarnos más aquí.— dijo Rick

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —le pregunto Anna asustada

—Vamos a salir por detrás y correremos hasta el auto.— le contesto. Ellos asintieron, y cuando estaban levantándose, un fuerte disparo se escuchó de afuera. Otra vez, como lo habían hecho anteriormente volvieron a sentarse contra la pared. Anna cerró los ojos, como si eso hiciera desaparecer el peligro. Asustada como estaba llevo el arma que le había dado Rick al pecho. Se maldecía a si mismo por no haber practicado mejor su puntería, pero ese maldito de Shane… _"Por favor, Dios. Si tengo que utilizar el arma, no dejes que dispare para cualquier lado"_, pensó.

De nuevo, comenzaron a escuchar las voces de aquellos hombres. Esta vez comentaban que habían visto a unos vagabundos, lo que supuso Anna que serían los caminantes. El disparo que habían escuchado se debía a que uno de los hombres había matado a uno de ellos. Pero todo empeoro cuando un hombre les dio la idea de revisar el bar para despejarlo de cualquier caminante. Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, Anna se congelo en su lugar. Glenn fue más rápido y se tiro contra ella para cerrarla. Los hombres notaron esto y preguntaron si había alguien.

—Si hay alguien ahí, no queremos problemas.— les gritó un hombre. Aunque su voz daba la impresión de tener un tono sincero, sabían que no se podían arriesgar.— Solo estamos en busca de nuestros amigos.

Cuando vieron que ellos no contestaban, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, especulando que harían. Uno de ellos planteo que podían quedarse junto a la puerta, pero otro le dijo que no sabía cuántos eran. Este último, quien tenía la voz más fuerte, les dijo nuevamente que no querían problemas.

—Solo estamos buscando a nuestros amigos, si algo sucedió díganos.

Anna dirigió su mirada al cuerpo sin vida de Tony. Si, era desagradable y pervertido pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al verlo muerto.

—Este lugar está lleno de cadáveres, si puedes ayudarnos a no morir, te lo agradecería.

Glenn, Hershel y Anna miraron a Rick, en busca de una solución. Este parecía estar luchando entre sus opciones, pero finalmente eligió la más honesta.

—¡Ellos nos obligaron a hacerlo!— grito fuertemente para que los hombres lo escucharan.

Anna vio a Hershel llevando su mano a la boca, y cerrando sus ojos. Al parecer, él pensaba que no había tomado la mejor decisión.

—¿Dave y Tony están ahí? ¿Están vivos? —grito ese hombre nuevamente.

—¡No!— grito fríamente Rick. Los hombres de afuera entendieron que sus amigos estaban muertos. Aunque algunos querían irse, el que parecía mandar a ese grupito, les dijo que no rotundamente. Dijo que él no sería quien le dijera a una tal Jane que sus amigos habían sido asesinados por unos tontos en un bar. Que dijera eso molesto a Anna, y aparentemente a Rick también.

—¡Tus amigos nos obligaron a hacerlo! ¡No nos dejaron otra opción! Estoy seguro que todos hemos perdido suficientes personas. Hemos hecho cosas que desearíamos no haber hecho, pero ahora es así. ¡Ustedes lo saben! Así que pongamos todo en claro. Lugar equivocado, momento…

Un disparo hizo que el vidrio de la puerta se destruyera. Rick se levantó y comenzó a disparar a través del vidrio.

—Fuera de aquí.— les gritó.— ¡Vayan!

Anna fue la última en levantarse, no por lenta, sino porque estaba aterrorizada por el tiroteo. El ruido de los vidrios rompiéndose, los gritos de Rick, las respiraciones aceleradas, todo eso hacían que esta situación empeorara. Estaban tratando de esconderse, pero comenzaron a dividirse. Glenn se escondió detrás de una columna y Hershel frente a él, en el bar. Anna por su parte trato de esconderse con Hershel pero un fuerte dolor en su pierna hizo que se escondiera en el bar lateral, que era el más cercano a ella. El dolor en su muslo no paraba, y cuando comenzó a sentir un líquido caliente sabía que algo estaba mal.

Llevo su mano a la falda de su vestido, y la subió un poco hasta llegar a la mitad del muslo. En la oscuridad del lugar, solo pudo ver la sangre que se deslizaba por su pierna. Como tonta, presiono la herida con su mano pero fue peor. Un agudo dolor subió por toda su pierna.

—¡Mierda! —no pudo evitar gritar.

—Annabelle, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Hershel. Anna inclino su cuerpo hacia delante para poder ver su rostro.

—Creo que me han disparado.

Hershel comenzó a caminar hacia a ella, pero Anna levanto su mano para detenerlo.

—¡No! ¡Detente! No sabemos si han terminado de disparar.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Rick, quien se encontraba alejado de ellos.

—Nada...—comenzó a decir, pero Hershel la detuvo.

—Le han disparado a Annabelle.

—¡Mierda! ¡Oigan! Sabemos que esto no va a terminar bien. No hay nada aquí adentro para ustedes. ¡Solo váyanse y nadie más saldrá herido!

Nuevamente el sonido de un motor rugió en el silencio de la noche. Apenas pasaron unos segundos, cuando Glenn corrió hacia una puerta que estaba al fondo. Todos estaban expectativos a su llegada, pero antes… un disparo les hizo pensar lo peor.

—¡Glenn, Glenn!— grito Rick.

—Estoy bien.— los tranquilizó. Anna soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero para su desconsuelo, la herida le ardió haciéndole soltar un pequeño grito.

—¡Hey! — Rick se acercó a ella, y se arrodillo. —¿Dónde te dispararon?

Tolerando la vergüenza, Anna subió la falda para mostrarle la herida. El, con suavidad apoyo sus dedos en ella para verla mejor.

Anna estaba muy nerviosa. Su respiración se agitaba, al pensar que tal como aquellos hombres que habían recibidos disparos, ella también moriría.

—Voy a morir, ¿verdad?—pregunto Anna. Su voz se quebró al decir eso. —Esos hombres murieron por los disparos…

Rick negó con su cabeza, con rapidez para que Anna no se asustara.

—No morirás. Tranquila. Creo que es superficial, todo irá bien. —la calmo. —Espera un momento. —le pidió. Tomo de su cinturón una navaja y corto un pedazo de la remera del cadáver de Dave, el que hasta ahora Anna no había notado gracias a dios. Aunque le dio asco, no pudo negarse cuando Rick enrollo su muslo con esa tela para detener el sangrado. —Vamos.— le dijo mientras la sostenía con su cuerpo para ayudarla a caminar. Aunque al parecer solo era una herida superficial, le dolía al apoyar la pierna, por lo que ahora caminaba con dificultad. La llevo hasta el otro extremo del bar, donde estaba Hershel esperándolos.

—Nosotros vigilaremos aquí, y tú,— le dijo a Hershel.— cubre a Glenn. —Veamos si logramos llegar a tu auto. Dile…dile que lo estacione atrás. Nosotros correremos y nos iremos de aquí.

—¿Quieres que cubra a Glenn? ¿Y quieres correr con Annabelle herida? —le pregunto Hershel, no muy seguro del plan de Rick.

—Yo me encargare de Annabelle, y por lo otro… te perdiste el entrenamiento de disparo, esto te será útil.

—No, puedo disparar, es solo que no me gusta. —le dijo Hershel antes de irse por la puerta. Anna se sintió más relajada al escuchar eso. Por lo menos, ya eran tres personas las que sabían utilizar un arma. Anna no podía perdonarse su falta de responsabilidad. ¿Por qué había ido con ellos? Por ser caprichosa, era la mejor respuesta. Los hombres podían haberse encargado fácilmente de Hershel y ya estar en la granja, pero no… ella tenía que ir con ellos y complicar todo por recibir un disparo en la pierna.

Estuvieron esperando unos minutos. Vigilando cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Por suerte, la herida de su pierna, solo le producía un cierto ardor pero no había sido nada grave.

—Todo saldrá bien.— dijo de repente Rick. Creo que lo había dicho más para sí mismo que para Anna, pero igual le dijo lo que pensaba.

—Lo sé, Rick. — le comento con naturalidad. Rick la miro, tenía una expresión cansada en su rostro. Anna no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando había sido el último día en la que este hombre había descansado como se debía. La verdad, es que por una parte se sentía afortunada. La burbuja que había creado su madre, la había librado de este nuevo mundo. Tres potentes y conocidos sonidos reinaron el lugar.

Rick y Anna se miramos atemorizados. Aunque ya no sentía el mismo dolor de antes en la pierna, Rick le rodeo la espalda con su brazo, y la obligo a correr a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del fondo, un armado Hershel se mostró frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió?— le pregunto Rick nada más llegar. Anna busco a Glenn con la mirada pero no lo pudo encontrar.

—El disparo.— le contestó señalando con su arma al hombre que estaba a unos metros de ellos, tirado en el suelo, mientras agonizaba de dolor. —Creo que le dieron a Glenn, está detrás del basurero. No parece estar moviéndose.

Antes de que se lo prohibiera, Anna comenzó a caminar hacia Glenn, ignorando el peligro que había a su alrededor. Glenn no podía morir.

—¿Glenn?— susurro mientras caminaba.

—Annabelle, ven aquí.— le ordeno Rick autoritariamente.

Anna trato de ignorarlo, pero cuando ya estaba llegando a Glenn, Rick la alcanzo, para quedarse a su lado. Cuando llegaron al basurero, Glenn no parecía estar herido. Estaba sentado, abrazando su escopeta, con la mirada perdida. Anna lo abrazo, no pudiendo contener su alegría al verlo vivo.

—¿Glenn? ¿Te dispararon? —le pregunto murmurando, luego de separarse un poco. Glenn comenzó a negar con su cabeza, a la vez que los veía a Rick y a Anna.

—No, no.— respondió.

Rick, hizo que se resguardaran junto a los contenedores de basura.

—Todo está bien.— trato de calmarlo, pero Glenn parecía estar en shock. —El auto está allí, ya casi estamos en casa. —Glenn asentía a lo que decía Rick, pero no parecía estar completamente en la tierra.

—¿Estas bien? — le pregunto Anna acariciando su hombro para confortarlo. Glenn trago saliva, asintió y la miro para luego responderle que estaba bien. Rick, les llamó la atención para señalarles el auto. No estaba lejos. Solo tenían que salir del callejón e ir a la calle. Cuando se levantaron y comenzaron a salir de su temporal escondite, alguien les disparó, haciendo que retrocedieran nuevamente. Levantaron la vista, y vieron al hombre que les había disparado. Estaba en la azotea de la "Farmacia de Steve". Una camioneta se cruzó en su visión. De ella, los demás hombres le gritaban al que los había disparado, que habían muchos caminantes en el lugar y que se tenían que ir. El hombre que les había disparado, pregunto por Sean, sus compañeros le respondieron que le habían disparado y que se tenían que ir. Anna tuvo que ser honesta con ella misma, y decir que le dio un punto por ser valiente. Cuando sus compañeros le dijeron que saltara, el hombre lo hizo sin problema. Salto hacia el techo del edificio de al lado. Pero, algo salió mal, ya que empezó a rodar por el techo y cuando desapareció de su visión, escucharon un grito desgarrador.

—Dudo que lo logre.— susurro Glenn. Anna lo miro confundida, pero enseguida volvió su mirada a la escena que estaba teniendo lugar frente a ellos. Sus compañeros, contrario a lo que había pensado, ante los gritos desesperados del hombre pidiendo ayuda, pusieron el motor en marcha y se fueron del lugar.

—Traigan a Hershel. — Rick se levantó y corriendo cruzo la calle para ayudar al hombre.

Anna y Glenn, se levantaron de donde estaban y se fijaron en Hershel, quien le estaba disparando a unos caminantes que se acercaban al que, por lo que habían dicho los hombres, se suponía que era Sean. Hershel, bajo los escalones del bar, y se quedó mirando lo que sucedía.

—Hershel,Hershel.— le gritaba Glenn pero no respondía. Trataron de correr lo más rápido posible. Anna tomo del brazo a Hershel para que reaccionara. Luego de eso, Glen, Hershel y Anna corrieron para salir de ese callejón.

—Los disparos deben haber atraído a los caminantes. — señalo Hershel. —¿Dónde está Rick?— les preguntó al acercarse a la puerta del auto.

—Cruzo la calle. —le respondió Glenn.

—Bueno, ¡DIABLOS!, no podemos irnos sin él. — aclaro. Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaba Rick. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Anna al ver lo que había sucedido. El hombre que había caído, tenía la pierna incrustada en una de las varillas de la reja, y Rick, estaba a su lado tratando de ayudarlo.

—Tenemos que irnos ahora.— le dijo Hershel, ignorando al chico. Este grito con todas sus fuerzas: ¡NO!

—Lo siento, chico. Tenemos que irnos. —le explico Hershel. Si… está bien, habían tratado de matarlos, pero Anna no se sentía bien con el hecho de dejarlo morir.

—No, no, no, por favor. No me dejen. —le suplico a Hershel.

—Tenemos que irnos.— le repitió Hershel.

—No podemos dejarlo.— dijo Rick.

—Nos estaba disparando.—le grito Glenn.

—¡Es un niño!— le grito Rick. Anna dirigió su mirada al muchacho, y comprobó que lo que decía Rick era verdad. Aunque claro, no era un niño, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no tenía más de unos veinte años.

—Por favor, ayúdenme. —siguió gritando el muchacho.

—¡Este lugar está lleno de caminantes!— le grito un enojado Glenn.

—Glenn, sería una crueldad dejarlo aquí. — Hablo Anna. Glenn la miro, no muy contento de su opinión. En este momento, estaban dos a favor de ayudar al muchacho y dos en contra.

—Traspaso la reja.— explico Hershel, observando la pierna del muchacho, quien se estaba retorciendo del dolor. —No hay forma de que podamos cortarle la pierna en una sola pieza.

Glenn avanzo hacia ellos, y trato de mover la pierna del muchacho, haciendo que este gritara del dolor.

—Cállate o te disparare.— lo amenazo Rick. Hershel se lo llevo lejos para poder hablar con él, y Anna decidio quedarse con el muchacho y con Glenn.

—Dios, me duele.— se quejaba.

—Haz silencio, o atraerás a los caminantes.— le dijo Anna, pero fue en vano ya que el dolor del muchacho era muy fuerte como para poder controlarlo. —¿Qué van a hacer? —le pregunto a Glenn.

—No lo sé. — le respondió. —Tal vez pueda tratar…— comenzó a decir, mientras trataba de mover la pierna del muchacho hacia arriba. Lo único que pudo lograr fue que el muchacho gritara adolorido.

—…no quiero ver más muertes, pero esto es cruel.— se escuchó decir a Hershel.

—¿No podemos amputarle la pierna?— ofreció la idea Glenn. Rick y Hershel lo miraron pensativos, podría ser que fuera una buena idea, pero Anna quien se encontraba cerca del muchacho pudo notar como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

—¿Sigue esa hacha en el auto? —le pregunto Rick a Glenn.

—No…no, no lo hagas.—les rogo un asustado chico. —No me corten la pierna por favor.

Ignorando los pedidos del muchacho, Rick le mostro una navaja a Hershel y le pregunto si eso cortaría el hueso.

—Tendré que cortar el ligamento debajo de la rótula, cortar arriba de la tibia. Va a perder su pantorrilla…— Hershel siguió indicándole los procedimientos que tendrían que hacer a Rick. Glenn vigilaba la calle y Anna, trataba de que el chico no hiciera ruidos.

—Dios, ¡Dios no! —gritaba aterrorizado.

—Hey, hey. Todo irá bien, es por tu bien. —trataba de consolarlo Anna, pero el muchacho no parecía querer entender o no podía.— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto desconcertándolo. Necesitaba mantenerlo distraído, y esta era una forma práctica.

—Eh... Randall, me llamo Randall.

—Yo soy Anna. Randall mira… así es la cosa. Si ese señor de allí, — Anna le señalo a Hershel, quien se estaba remangando su camisa. —no amputa tu pierna, temo decirte esto pero, estas asegurándote una muerte horrible.

—Pero… va a dolerme…—dijo largando un quejido.

—¿Crees que ser la cena de esos caminantes no va a dolerte?

El la miro, parecía estar considerando lo que decía, pero cuando Hershel ato su pierna con un trozo de tela y apoyo la navaja en su pierna, su pánico comenzó de nuevo haciéndolo gritar.

Pero, el pánico de Anna empezó cuando Glenn les gritó que estaban llegando caminantes al lugar. Rick se acercó al costado de Randall y le tapó la boca para callarlo.

—¡Apurensen! —grito Glenn comenzando a disparar.

—Cállate.— le pidió Rick a Randall.— Dios mío, están en todas partes. — dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba Anna. Anna se giró rápidamente, para ver a unos metros a un solitario caminante. Antes de que levantara el arma que tenía en sus manos, por pura adrenalina, Rick ya le había disparado en la cabeza. Anna ni siquiera pudo verlo caer, cuando su mirada se dirigió a los otros cinco caminantes que estaban viniendo hacia su lado.

—Hershel, ¿Cómo vamos por allá? —le grito Rick, quien se había puesto delante de Anna.

—Necesito más ayuda.— le respondió.

—Yo voy.— Anna se acercó a Randall, y tomo su brazo para que notara su presencia.— Cálmate, por favor. — pero Randall no parecía querer calmarse. Randall le pedía a Hershel que no le cortara la pierna, pero Hershel lo ignoraba.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos, ya casi no tengo balas. —Glenn fue corriendo a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

—No puedo detenerlos a todos.— le grito Rick.— Hershel, hazlo ahora.

—Hershel, apúrate.— Anna le pidió con un tono mal calmado para que no se intranquilizara.

—Vamos Hershel. —Rick ya estaba a su lado.

—No hay tiempo.— le explico Hershel, dándose por vencido en esa tarea.

Glenn y Hershel comenzaron a correr al auto, y Rick también lo estaba haciendo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Annabelle no se había movido del lado de Randall.

—Por favor, no lo dejes Rick. Por favor.— le suplico. Había sido criada por una mujer muy religiosa, y el ayudar al prójimo estaba en su mentalidad. Sabía que Hershel y Glenn la miraban extrañados, pero solo le importaba la mirada de Rick. Esta pasaba de Randall a Anna, y así sucesivamente. Anna pensó que le iba a decir que lo olvidara, pero confirmo que era un buen hombre en el momento que se acercó a ella.

—Ayúdame. — le pidió. —Subiremos la pierna a la cuenta de tres.

Anna solamente asintió, y espero a la cuenta que haría Rick.

—1…— tomo el talón de Randall.—2…—lo rodeo fuertemente con sus dedos… —3. — los dos subieron la pierna, sacándola de la varilla de hierro haciendo que un grito desgarrador hiciera eco en el silencio de la noche.


End file.
